


Growth of a Family

by Frostbitten_Fae



Series: Tales of the Burrow [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BABIES!!!!!, Family, Fluff, I didn't know I was pregnant, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Smut, between First Snow and Tainted Paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Fae/pseuds/Frostbitten_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between First Snow and Tainted Paint.</p><p>Jack and Bunny are finally settling into domestic life, but their trials are far from done. Read the story of how each of their kits came to be.</p><p>And the revelation of Nick's full name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter: Chapter 1

"What's with you?" yawned Jack, Aster's rib-crushing grip rousing him out of his shallow sleep.

"I don't know." Purred Aster. "But ya smell so good right now. Ridiculously good. Joy is napping, so why not?" Jack rolled over, burying his face in Aster's soft, furry chest.

"Warm…" he sighed, curling into Aster's body heat. Suddenly he felt his stomach roll, blue eyes popping open. Aster barely had time to register as Jack ripped away, disappearing into the bathroom, the sound of retching bringing him to his feet. He rubbed Jack's back while he emptied his stomach contents, worry mounting as he felt Jack's higher than normal body temperature. He felt too warm, at least for a winter spirit, and paired with a hot sweat Aster was already planning an immediate departure to Santoff Claussen. Finally Jack finished dry heaving, and felt strong enough to sit up.

"Jack-"

"I don't think lunch agreed with me." Groaned the silverette. "I think I need to hide in snow for a few hours…"

"Maybe ya should see North." Suggested Aster. Jack shook his head.

"It's probably nothing." He said. "Maybe some cooler air will make it a bit better. I think I'll go visit Jamie."

"Visiting when you're Technicolor yawning-"

"It's winter there." He said. "Cold would feel amazing. Besides, I can easily get back from there. I know where the tunnel is." Reluctantly, Aster let him up.

"Okay, but if ya get sick-"

"Come home." Finished Jack, grabbing his staff. "I'll be back in time to tuck in Joy." After rinsing his mouth, he kissed Aster on the nose and flew off, mind filled with questions.

_What's wrong with me? I mean, throwing up a few times, it's a bug but every day over two weeks? Thank MiM Aster hasn't seen the other times._

"Jack!" Jack squeaked, a snowball hitting him in the shoulder. Down blow Jamie and Sophie were waving, their back yard filled with snow people and foot prints.

"Hey kiddo." He said, landing on the fence. "How was Christmas for ya?"

"Awesome!" said Jamie. "North always knows the perfect thing! Sophie LOVES her Easter Bunny plushie. It really looks like Bunny!"

"Did you bring Joy?" asked Sophie, looking up as if to see a furry white head pop out of his hoodie at a moments notice.

"It's her nap time." Said Jack. "Just out for some fresh air, actually. Getting kind of stuffy in the Warren."

"So you and Aster had an argument."

"Actually, no." said Jack. "Heat's been getting to me. My stomach hasn't been too happy with me lately. I thought a bit of snow and cold air would help."

"Your tummy is sick?" asked Sophie, looking sad.

"It's not that bad." Shrugged Jack. "It's really only in the morning. Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep…" Jamie had a thoughtful expression, thinking over a diagnosis. However, Sophie beat him to it.

"Do you have a baby in your tummy?" Jack actually fell back off the fence, the little girl completely blindsiding him.

"Sophie, where the heck did you hear that?!" asked Jamie, looking wide eyed at his sister.

"Mom said Auntie Carol wasn't feeling good on Christmas because she had a baby in her tummy." Said Sophie as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Like Jack!"

"You got that based off an upset stomach?" said Jack. "Eh, never mind. I doubt it." Jamie shrugged.

"Worth looking into." He said. "The Health center has some pamphlets on it. It's good to know. I mean, you had Joy. It COULD happen."

"You shouldn't know this." said Jack, giving Jamie a look. However, the words seemed to stick.

"Family life." Shuddered the brunette. "Apparently we need to know younger. If you're feeling bad, you should take it easy. Come visit when you feel better. Say hi to Bunny for us!"

"Sure thing." Sad Jack, saluting. Flying off, he made a beeline for the Burgess Health center, and thanked MiM the place was empty. Snatching a free pamphlet, he sat on the rafters and began reading, gears in his head turning.

"Morning sickness, fatigue, back pain, swollen ankles, cravings, heightened sense of hearing, smell and taste, mood swings…" He thought back over he last few weeks. Even Aster had commented on how he would be unusually clingy and grumpy at random intervals, even more than normal, and the vomiting definitely fit. Still, he didn't know for certain. Face turning blue, he shoved the pamphlet in his hoodie pocket and strolled about the health center, knowing somewhere they should have what he was looking for. Upon finding them, he hastily shoved six in his pocket and jumped out the nearest window, bolting skyward.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Don't worry angel." Cooed Aster, Joy asking for her Mother while she fought off sleep. "Mama will be back soon." As the words left his mouth, Jack burst through the door and, without so much as a hello, sped right past him and into the bedroom.

"Uh, Jack, Joy wants you." He huffed, a little irritated. Jack opened the door, wearing baggy shirt Aster found for him instead of the usual hoodie, and took Joy.

"Hi sweetie." He cooed, Joy giggling happily that her Mother was holding her. "Time for a bottle and bed." Aster retrieved her warm bottle of milk, holding Jack on his lap while he fed their little girl. He felt Jack's form tense, like he was under some kind of stress.

"Jack, are you okay?" he asked quietly, Joy nodding off as she finished the last of her bottle.

"Yeah." Said Jack. "Jamie and Sophie say hi."

"You're avoiding the subject." Said Aster, giving him a look.

"Theres nothing to really discuss." Said Jack. "I'll take it easy for a few days. It's probably just an upset stomach."

"Alright…but if you don't get better by the end of the week we are going to have North look you over." Aster's tone left no room for argument.

"Fine." Said Jack, Joy's eyes shutting. Gently he placed her in her crib, Aster turning off the lights. Silently he shut the door, his arm still around Jack.

"I have to get up early." Sighed Aster. "Try not to-" He blinked as he realized Jack was no longer in his grasp, and was currently entering the bedroom. Peeking in after, he saw the winter spirit all but collapse on the bed, curling up in the blankets with a yawn.

"Are you SURE you're apples?" asked Aster incredulously.

"Sleepy." Murmured Jack. "Bed. Now." Chuckling, Aster laid with Jack, feeling cool arms wrap around him like a child with a teddy bear. In no time at all Jack was fast asleep, Aster not far behind him. Stuffed under the bed was Jack's hoodie, pamphlet a few inches away on the floor.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"We'll be fine." Laughed Jack, watching Aster hesitate to leave. "You're right here in the Warren. If I need you I'll let you know. Besides, if you don't go and keep checking on me you'll only have to pull double time later." Aster sighed.

"I hate it when you're right." He sighed. He lovingly kissed Jack, holding him tightly, but careful of the little kit in his mate's arms. "But if ya even so much as feel sick, I want ya to tell me and I'll come home."

"Just go paint your googies." Snickered Jack, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Bye-bye Daddy." Said Joy, gripping his fur in a hug. Aster gently took his little girl and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be good for Mama." He said, Jack slipping him a bag of carrots to munch on for a break. Jack watched as Aster disappeared to perform his pre-Easter duties, this early in the game devoted to the few non-perishable items on the list and experimental products and designs.

"Come on." Said Jack, taking joy to the living room. "Lets play."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Jack gently settled Joy in her crib, the snow white kit snuggled safely in her pink blanket with her special bunny stuffy. Her stomach was full and after a big morning of playing, she needed her nap. Silently Jack slipped out of the nursery, and purposefully strode to where he stashed his hoodie. Slipping into the bathroom, firmly shutting the door behind him, he took out the six boxes and glared at them.

"No way am I asking North to do this, so you little guys are the only option." He opened all six boxes, holding the little plastic sticks in one hand while reading the instructions on the box.

"Step one, pee on the white side of your home pregnancy test. Step two, wait five minutes and read results." He murmured, trying to ignore the twist of worry in his gut.

Five minutes later, Jack dared re-enter the bathroom, picking up the box first before looking at the six tests.

"Blue line; negative. Pink plus; positive." He sighed. Taking in a deep breath, he picked up all six, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Six pink plusses stared back at him innocently, his blue eyes widening. His hand shot to his stomach, feeling he ever so slight bump already forming. Immediately his mind went back to the months in Antarctica, Pitch's cruel taunts and sadistic threats-

"No." Jack shook his head, placing the six tests in a small box (after making sure thy were dry and putting each in it's own plastic bag). "It's not the same. This baby was conceived out of love, not for revenge." Thoughts of Pitch faded, replaced by nervous anticipation of the new arrival, worry about Aster's reaction, whether or not it and Joy would get along, or MiM forbid TWINS. As he was about to put the box in his side drawer, he froze.

"Sweet MiM…I'm pregnant." He murmured, looking at his stomach. Gently he rubbed small circles over the little bump, smiling softly. A sudden thought struck him, and a grin spread across his face. He looked down, smiling as though the growing fetus could see him or hear him (It MIGHT. Rabbits have those big ears for more than looks and a good handle in the bedroom "So…how do you want to tell your Daddy?"

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Aster came home to the smell of one of his favorite foods; spicy vegetarian stir fry. Immediately that made him suspicious. Jack hated anything spicy, and him making the dish almost always meant he did something to the egg golems or broke something in the Warren, or of course if he wanted him to do something like give him a back massage or sex. Aster sincerely prayed it was one of the later, seeing as the back massage usually led to sex and if Jack was feeling horny, he had no complaints. So, with a cautious mind set, he entered the burrow and declared his presence.

"Jack? Are you in the kitchen?"

"Aster, dinner is ready!" called the winter spirit. Aster stared dumbly ahead, looking at Jack or rather what Jack was wearing.

A bright blue and silver apron was strapped around his front, making him look like some comically stereotypical housewife. Choosing to KEEP his equipment, he ignored the apron and sat down, Jack patting the chair with a smile.

"So…what's the occasion?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Jack. That smell radiating from Jack was driving him up the wall, but for the life of him he couldn't remember where he had come across it before. "You hate spicy food."

"I just felt like spicy food tonight." Shrugged Jack, setting down a portion with much milder sauce in front of Joy, cut up to tiny bites, after setting down Aster's and his.

"…are you sure you feel okay?" asked Aster, concern edging into his voice. Jack squirmed, trying not smile but failed.

"Oh, fine!" he said, getting up and getting a small box from the top of the ice box. He turned his chair to face Aster and gave him the box. "I have a surprise for you." Somewhat dreading what could possibly be in the box (A spring loaded rubber snake was in the realm of possibility from Jack) he slowly opened the box. He stared blankly at the six pregnancy tests.

"…Jack, why do you have pregnancy tests?" He looked up to see Jack had one hand on his stomach.

"I'm having another baby." He said, smiling widely. "I'm not sick; I'm pregnant." Gears slowly turned in Aster's head, the Pooka staring dumbly at the winter spirit's stomach. Jack's smile fell.

"Aster…?" Jack looked up, and jumped. Tears dampened his fur blinking without realizing he was crying. Suddenly he was pressed to the Pooka's chest, small laughs coming from his mate. "Aster?!"

"MiM…" he laughed. "A baby. You're having a baby." Jack smiled, snuggling into the grey fur.

"I take it you're happy."

"What the Hell made you think I wasn't?!" demanded Aster between kissing Jack's head and rubbing his back.

"You were quiet-" Aster lifted Jack's head, looking strait into his eyes.

"At the risk of sounding like North, this-" he placed his paw on Jack's stomach, feeling for himself the small growing bump, "-is a blessing, only this time you don't have to go through it alone." Jack laughed, faking a serious look.

"Good, because if you thought you were getting out of this, you are sadly mistaken." Jack and Aster laughed, forgetting dinner until Jack's stomach rumbled, and Aster all but began to force feed him.

"You better start eating more." Said Aster, taking a bite of the stir fry. "Or I'll get North to send Mrs. Clause or Tooth down to make sure my baby is well fed."

"No worries about that." Said Jack, happily devouring the food. "I've been snacking all afternoon. By the way, we need more ht peppers. The baby seems to demand the bane of my existence every hour of the day." Aster chuckled.

"Noted." He said. Mid chew it hit him, hard enough to make him drop his fork. "Sweet MiM. I'm going to be a Dad."

"You ARE one."

"Yes, but I wasn't there when you were pregnant." Supplied the Pooka. "Bloody Oath, I'm going to be a Father."

"Well, keep it to yourself for now." Said Jack. "You can spread the news after Easter. If Tooth is going to molest my Teeth AND my stomach, she may as well have something to molest."


	2. Hunter: Chapter 2

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" giggled Sophie, hiding in the yard with Jamie, waiting for Aster to show up. In the box between them was a long white sweater with silver embroidered snowflakes. Sophie, in a swap meet with their Mother, had found it and deemed it perfect for Jack. So, they were going to have Aster give it to the winter spirit as a get well gift, or a 'time to update your wardrobe' gift.

"Shh!" whispered Jamie. "Mom and Dad think we're in bed!"Sophie nodded, when the sound of a tunnel opening filled their ears.

"Bunny!" declared Sophie, Aster somewhat blindsided by the flashlight. Realizing who it was, he sent them a 'what the Hell are you two doing out of bed at eleven at night' look, but soon forgot it, instead tossing them a small orb. The two looked over the portal, though it only showed the Warren. Attached to the back was a note.

"Why are we invited to the Warren?" asked Jamie, but the Tunnel was already gone, Bunny having hidden his eggs (who were still wandering about to their final hiding spots) and went on to the next town.

"It's a party!" said Sophie.

"A party?"

"That's what the invitation says." Clearly printed on the top, was indeed the declaration it was a party, for Joy's first birthday.

"Good thing we got this." said Jamie, pulling out the smaller pink box from behind him. Inside was a set of massive crayons (so she couldn't eat them), an Easter coloring book and a plushy carrot.

"Can we go now?!" asked Sophie.

"It says we can't come until noon our time." Said Jamie. "Besides, Bunny needs a rest. After all, he delivered Easter to the world in one night!"

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Jamie ended up needing a wagon, the other neighborhood kids having (knowing of the Bennett sibling's close relationship with Bunny and Jack) loaded them down with presents for Joy, and a few for Jack (As new of Jack being ill spread like wild fire, and all seemed to be toasty, blue, white and silver sweaters), both carrying a few packages in their arms.

"Ready Soph?" he said, tossing the portal and opening the glowing vortex.

"Yep!" she said, smiling. The two walked through the portal, and found themselves inside the Warren, egg golems giving them a look before heading off on their own business. They followed a trail up to the burrow, door open.

"Lay off fuzzy, how hard can icing a cake be?"

"For you, apparently impossible."

"It's not my fault the stupid bag keeps freezing! Can't stop my hands from being cold!"

"Uh…guys?" Both Spirits looked at the house guests, grinning sheepishly. Jack gave Aster a dark look, telling him with a glance to entertain them and leave him alone.

"G'day ya little ankle biters." Said Aster, moving them FAR from the kitchen. "Wasn't expecting ya to be up and waiting when I showed up. At least ya found the portal without problems. Inside the living room, Joy was playing with blocks, a cute light blue leather armor vest with silver snowflakes sewn on covering her normally bare body. Her eyes lit up as she saw Jamie and Sophie, a big smile painting her lips.

"Jamie! Sophie!" Sophie dumped her armful of gifts on the coffee table and left Jamie to unload the rest while she planted herself by Sophie, helping her build towers and knock them down again.

"EVERYONE figured we'd end up visiting, so…" Jamie pointed to the pile of pink. He placed the blue down next to the seemingly permanently frosted spot on the couch. "Everyone found out Jack wasn't feeling good, so everyone got him a get well present. He seems better. So, what was wrong with him anyway?"

"Nothing." Said Aster. "Actually-" Suddenly the door burst open, loud laughter filling the earth structure.

"Ho ho ho!" laughed North, grinning ear to ear with Mrs. Clause behind him, though she carried some bottles into the kitchen. "Where is little princess?" The yetis had outdone themselves on the wrapping, but what was in the pink and white ribbon-coated package was anyone's guess. Next came Tooth, Sandy coming in with a wave of sand butterflies, much to Joy's delight. Finally a woman who Aster introduced as Mother Nature came in, and immediately began doting on Joy. Finally Jack came in, carrying a (badly) decorated carrot cake with a single candle in it. After a very off key happy birthday, Joy blew out her candle and got her cake, smashing it all over her face. After that came presents, which Joy was more entertained by the boxes and paper than the toys. Joy fell asleep snuggling her carrot plushie as they all wound down, the baby having missed her afternoon nap for the party. Aster put her to bed while Jamie and Sophie insisted Jack open the presents for him. None noticed when Aster came back he had something behind his back.

"Well…" snickered Tooth, looking at the growing pile of sweaters (Sophie and Jamie's, though, he wore happily, declaring his hoodie had finally worn out and he felt naked without something warm to snuggle in, even though the sweater was almost a short dress on him.) "You won't need to update your wardrobe for a while." When all the sweaters had been opened, Aster dropped something into Jack's lap, taking him by surprise.

"Just open it Snowflake." Inside, first and foremost, was a thin white box. Inside was a jeweled snowflake pendant on a silver chain, little white diamonds making it sparkle like snow. Sophie and even Jamie awed when Jack kissed Aster on the cheek, the Pooka's ears going flat in embarrassment. While Aster put on the necklace, Jack noticed there was something under the tissue paper. Peeling the blue back, he was met with a pink fabric lump and a blue lump. Taking both out, it proved to be two stuffed bunnies, a little blue ribbon saying 'it's a boy' around the blue's neck, a pink ribbon declaring 'it's a girl' on the other. The whole room went silent before loud squeals deafened all the male guests, Sophie, Mother Nature, Tooth and Mrs. Clause were all smiling, eyes wide, al babbling at the same time. Finally they synced, cornering Jack.

"You're having another baby?!" Jack nodded, the women a bit to close for comfort. More squeals erupted, Sandy covering his ears while signing his excitement, North and Jamie getting excited as well.

"How far along?!" asked Mother Nature, Sophie feeling Jack's stomach, a look of awe on her face.

"About four months." Said Jack. "Good thing Sophie suggested it. I wouldn't have guessed."

"Wouldn't you know?" asked Jamie. "With Pitch-"

"I didn't get sick before." Said Jack. "I only knew because I noticed I was getting fat, and Pitch told me. Besides, everything is kind of hazy until the fifth months. I think it was the fearling messing with my mind."

"THIS calls for celebration!" declared North.

"It's already a party." Said Jamie.

"Than out with the bubbly!"

"No." said Jack. "Hello. Minors, and pregnant!"

"Who said we were drinking liquor?" said North, Mrs. Clause whipping out huge bottles of non-alcoholic carbonated apple cider and grape juice, pouring all a big glass of their choice. Before long, Sandy took Jamie and Sophie home, the rest of the guests leaving as well. North was last, Mrs. Clause bringing out dinner to the expecting couple.

"I will have yetis prepare delivery-" Jack shook his head.

"No." he said. "I'm not having the baby in the infirmary. Both of us settled on a home birth."

"Didn't have a location choice with Joy." Said Aster. "But it's tradition for the Pooka to have all kits born in the home under the leader of the group. Since I am the last adult Pooka left, obviously that tradition is impossible, but we both agreed we would be honored for you to assume the role, as ya are the leader of the Guardians. It's not a choice made lightly-"

"Of course I agree!" chuckled North. "Contact us when Jack is ready to give birth. We come running."

"Will do." Said Aster, Mrs. Clause talking quietly to Jack about the coming kit. Aster couldn't help but feel his heart swell with pride, the now visible bump proof of his growing family, his beautiful strong mate unconsciously caressing the bump with one hand, protecting and comforting the new life growing inside him. As thoughts of his new family filled his head, thoughts of many more kits to bless his and Jack's home, he couldn't help but remember his old one.

He wondered; what would his own parents say about his mate? About their granddaughter and coming grandchild? Would they be appalled by his mate? Disgusted that a Pooka had mated with a member of another species? Would they adore Jack as Aster did, his sisters and brothers accepting Jack as his other half and reason for living? Things he wished to know, but could never find out.

Or could he?


	3. Hunter: Chapter 3

Aster slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Jack. It was still dark, and after the night he just had, Jack wouldn't wake up until Joy started crying in the morning. Silently slipping on his armor and weapons pouch. Aster gently pulled the blankets up to Jack's shoulder, smiling as the winter sprite snuggled deeper into the cream quilt. He snuck past the nursery, checking on the sleeping kit, and slipped out the door. Once he felt he was out of earshot, he dashed through the tunnels, searching for the right one. Finally, he surfaced at an old woodland cottage.

"Good morning Aster." Said an old man, sipping tea. "I expected you sooner, but hundreds of years late is mere moments to one as old as me."

"Long time no see Father Time." Said Aster. "I need to ask-"

"The place you are looking for still exists." Sighed the ancient spirit. "The entrance is in your beloved Warren. If you search, you will find it before your second born arrives. Now, if I were you I would be running home. You're mate is getting himself worked up over your absence."

"Thanks a heap old man." Said Aster, opening a tunnel. Father time chuckled to himself as Aster disappeared into the ground.

"Ah, young ones." He sighed, shaking his head. "So predictable."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Jack?" Aster nearly fell over as something cold and white cannon balled into his chest, sniffling.

"Where were you?!" demanded Jack. "I woke up and you were gone! You didn't even leave a note! I thought you…you…"

"Left?" supplied Aster, Jack nodding. "I'm not leaving ya. I just needed to have a word with old Father Time."

"About what?"

"Nothing serious. Just wanted to be sure I taught the ankle biters everything about the Pooka." He said, rubbing Jack's stomach. "Just checking to see if I missed anything." The answer seemed to appease Jack, who snuggled happily into his fur.

"You love me, right?" began Jack, looking up innocently at Aster.

"And you're doubting this now?" sighed Aster, raising an eyebrow.

"Will you make me something to eat?" he asked sweetly. "The baby wants strawberry ice cream and ghost peppers with hot sauce and pickles." Aster valiantly tried not to let the look of pure disgust show on his face, and judging by the kicked-puppy look on Jack's face he had failed miserably. Sighing, he put his paws up in defeat.

"Your latest bowl of toxic waste coming up." He sighed, heading to the kitchen. As he began slicing the spicy peppers, he heard Joy stir and call out from the nursery.

"I'll get her." Said Jack, making his way down the hall. Moments passed before he heard a small squeak.

"Um, Aster!"

"Yeah?" he hummed, finishing the revolting dish.

"Uh…I need help!" Aster, fearing the winter spirit tripped and fell, dashed to the nursery, only to be struck dumb by the sight in front of him. Jack was bent over as far as his stomach would allow, trying to pick up Joy, but unable to move.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open!" snapped Jack. "Help!" Aster, chuckling, pulled Jack upright, Joy squirming in Jack's arms.

"Maybe ya need a little help around." Snickered Aster.

"If you dare ask someone to babysit me, I will end you." Huffed Jack, still holding Joy. He tried to set her down, only he was unable to get close enough to the floor.

"THAT makes your argument invalid." Said Aster, taking Joy and setting her down, the two watching their daughter hop off. "I'll get someone to keep an eye on ya three when I'm not home. Don't want ya getting hurt, and you're only gonna get bigger."

"I don't need a babysitter." Huffed Jack.

"Think of it like a play mate for Joy." Said Aster. "I just want someone here if ya hurt yourself and to keep that from happening."

"And who do you suggest?" huffed Jack, giving Aster a look. "NOBODY can spare time right now! Even the leprechaun and groundhog are busy! Who could possibly spare the time to spend all day with me and Joy?!" Jack frowned at the dawning realization on Aster's face, concern at his satisfied grin.

"I think this will work..." He snickered.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Baby…" whispered Joy, poking her Mother's stomach while she had her head on the bump, attempting to communicate with her little brother or sister. Jack was honestly enjoying the quiet time, running his finger's through Joy's soft fur, guiding her paw about to feel the baby's kicks while Joy talked quietly to the baby, telling it all about her toys and what she had for a snack. He was truly calm, his breathing balanced, eyes shut. Aster had vanished after breakfast, this time leaving a note promising to be back by lunch. Jack had no idea what he was up to this time, but the back pain and swollen ankles that accompanied his seventh month definitely distracted him from thinking about it. The love seat was extremely comfortable, a pillow supporting his lower back, his feet up on a small stool he had found, for once socks adorning his normally bare feet. Even his feet looked swollen. All he wanted to do was nap, but that wasn't possible with Joy alone with him. Sighing, he relaxed into the cushions, Joy taking a sip of her juice without moving from her spot. Sneakily, Aster peeked in, creeping slowly towards Jack.

"How's my Snowflake feeling?" he purred quietly, paws gently kneading his shoulders. Jack tensed at first into the touch, but soon relaxed into it, sighing contently.

"Really, really comfy." He sighed, looking up at Aster. His mood, however, took a outh turn when he saw who was standing next to him.

"What is she doing here?!" demanded Jack, glaring at Mother Nature. While the whole sex tape escapade had been funny as Hell at first, now with his raging hormones he was angrier than a hornet about the invasion of privacy.

"Babysitting." Said Aster, grinning cheekily.

"I don't need a damn-" gently, the red head picked up Joy.

"I'll have her back by dinner time tomorrow." She said, winking. "Come on cutie, you and Auntie Nature are gonna go have some fun!"

"Aster, what are you doing?!" demanded Jack as Aster pulled him up from his spot on the couch.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here Snowflake." Said Aster, covering his eyes. "We need a night in. No kids, just you, me, a lovely dinner, and some cuddle time on the couch." He moved his paws, revealing a candle-lit dinner of the spiciest vegetarian dishes Aster could concoct, a bottle of sparkling grape juice instead of wine cooking in a wooden bucket of ice, and an extremely comfortable looking chair for Jack.

"Oh wow…" Aster pulled out his chair for him, helping him sit and pushed him in before sitting on the other side of the table. Jack smirked, giving Aster a look.

"I had no idea you were such a romantic." He snickered, making Aster's ears go flat with embarrassment. He soon recovered, giving Jack a playful glare.

"What?" began Aster. "I can't give my ice lolly of a mate a good night?" Jack giggled, taking a bite of the food. The baby kicked lazily, happy it's seemingly endless desire for spicy food was being fulfilled. Aster grinned, Jack enjoying the meal. He realized this was, perhaps, the closest they had ever gotten to a date, but was soon pulled out of his thought by Jack attempting to get up. Quickly, he helped Jack to his feet, the winter spirit's prominent stomach brushing against his fur. Before Aster had time to register the look on Jack's face, he had a very pregnant silverette's arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily. When Jack finally pulled back, he had a sultry look in his eyes, fingers gripping Aster's fur. Aster's arms were around his waist, rubbing his lower back slowly.

"Frosty, isn't it a bit-" Jack silenced him with a finger.

"Your fault." He huffed. "You and your stupid over-protective streak. Now, I want you to take me to bed and then we can have some REAL fun." Aster shivered, Jack nipping his nose for emphasis. He would never admit it, but it secretly turned him on when Jack used a little force on him, and if that delicious body of his didn't convince him, the pure scent of needy pheromones the boy was unconsciously letting loose sure as Hell did. Besides, a month long dry spell to a mated rabbit was pure, unadulterated HELL. With a small exclamation of approval, Aster picked him up bridal style, and walked slowly to the bedroom, kissing Jack all the way. He had managed to rid Jack of his sweater and was running his paws up and down his chest and stomach, nipping lightly at his shoulders when a sudden problem presented itself to both parties. Jack sat on his elbows, looking down at his stomach, Aster following suit.

(WARNING! SMUT AHOY!)

"…How are we going to do this?" he asked. They couldn't the usual way, and missionary wasn't fun unless you could GRAB the other. Both pondered the situation for a moment, before Aster went on the offensive. Pulling of Jack's pants, he kissed his inner thighs, slowly making his way to his stiff cock. Jack threw his head back gripping the sheets as Aster slowly licked his cock, paws gently massaging his ass. Aster grinned at the throaty groans coming from his mate, his tongue slowly inching down. Jack squeaked as a wet tongue pushed inside him, gently eating him out while he cursed.

"Fuuuuuuck Aster!" he groaned. The baby squirmed, the movements in Jacks muscles upsetting it's increasingly tighter space. Yet, Jack couldn't seem to care less, the electric sensations vibrating up his spine and through his nerves all the stronger thanks to his overly-sensitive body.

"Roll on your side Snowflake." Purred Aster, lightly pulling him in the right direction. Jack complied, and once he was comfortable Aster pushed up his leg, hooking it over his shoulder. He grabbed lube from the bedside table, making sure Jack watched as he drizzled the minty oil on his own length, coating a generous amount on his entrance.

"Hurry up!" groaned Jack, Aster slowly lining himself up and prodding his slicked entrance.

"Nope." Said Aster, slowly sliding in. The cold burned, but Aster would be lying if the cold didn't make it that much more arousing. Jack's complaints turned into gasps and squeaks as Aster slowly thrust in and out of him, going in gently but deep.

"Mnmm…Aster…" he moaned, cheeks a pleasant blue. "Please…faster!" Aster nodded, picking up the pace a bit, more concerned over Jack's comfort than screwing him through the mattress.

"Let me know if you don't like it." he whispered, stroking Jacks erection. Jack writhed pleasantly, turning his head to look at Aster. He lifted his arms up, giving him a pleading look.

"Please." He whispered. "I w-ah!-want you."Aster sat back, almost pulling out, and lifted Jack up so he sat in his lap, and burying himself deeper, much to Jack's pleasure. Aster had to maneuver like a contortionist to plant a kiss on his mate, slowly picking up speed as Jack's moans became for breathy and pleading. Jack's nails dug painfully into his chest, And Aster leaned back into the headboard to give Jack more space. Aster held onto Jack's hips, thumbs caressing the skin of his stomach.

"Think you can move for me Snowflake." He murmured huskily, Jack bouncing with each thrust. Jack nodded, and as Aster thrust up, he ground down, drawing throaty growls and screams of pleasure from each other's lips.

"Ah! Mnmm Aster!" gasped Jack. "Fuuuuuck! So nghn! Just a bit m-oooooh-re!"

"That's right." Growled Aster. "Cum for me, Snowflake." Jack screamed, his body quaking with the effort to keep moving. Aster held his hips still, and pounded in at a breathtaking pace, trying to bring himself to where Jack was. Aster, once his lust-clouded mind cleared, would declare it was perfect timing, but for now he could only call it heaven as he felt Jack's tight hole clench like a vice around him, brining him to orgasm as Jack's own milky ropes splattered on his furry chest, Jacks back arched and head back, fingers digging into Aster's knees as heat built up inside him and his body shook. Aster bobbed his hips, trying to drag out the euphoric feeling as long as possible. Finally, Jack slumped forward, Aster quickly rising to catch him. Gently, fully aware they were still connected, he lay Jack down on his side of the bed and slowly pulled out. He could see slight quivers under Jack's skin with the kit's kicks connected with it's Mother's stomach. Jack watched him through half lidded blue eyes, Aster grabbing a cloth and cleaning himself and Jack off.

"MiM…" sighed Jack, gripping Aster's paw as he tossed the cloth in the wash bin. "That was…"

"Fucking earth shattering?" asked Aster, grinning and raising an eyebrow. Jack swatted at him half heartedly before snuggling into his fur.

"Make me warm." He demanded, hugging his hips like a child with a teddy bear. Chuckling, Aster squirmed out of his grasp and resettled, only to be recaptured.

"Sweet dreams Snowflake." He sighed, caressing Jack's bare back. As Jack fell asleep, Aster gently rubbed circles on his stomach, a habit they had gotten into to calm the baby enough for Jack to fall asleep without trouble. Aster smiled softly at the slight pressure hitting his paw ever so often.

Jack didn't know it yet, but deep in another part of the Warren, Aster was clearing the charred remains from the sacred spot, the place they would officially christen their coming child and Joy to their fallen ancestors, and the day Aster shared with him the past he had, for hundreds of years, fought so desperately to forget, the pain too much.

But maybe this time, it would be alright. This time, he could remember, all because he had Jack to lean on, his long awaited (and unexpectedly chilly) candle in the dark.


	4. Hunter: Chapter 4

"You both know not to let him use his powers?"

"Yep!"

"Make sure to hand Joy to him?"

"Bunny-"

"And have him rest and ea-"

"Aster!" Jack glared at him, tapping his foot in annoyance, hands on his hips with Joy clinging to his other leg while Jamie rolled his eyes and Sophie smiled up at him. "We'll be fine. Relax, and go give the Egglets a lecture."

"I'll only be a few hours at the most." Said Aster. "You know how to call me." Aster obviously didn't want to leave, making Jamie and Jack groan. The egglets had somehow destroyed the paint storage, and Aster had to clean up the mess, and scold his googies. Of course, he was panicking. It was August thirtieth, three days before Jack's due date, and Jack was about ready to pop, fake contractions keeping him stationary and bed ridden. For once he felt up to walking, and true to Aster's nature, he couldn't help but worry.

"Jack will be FINE." Sighed Jamie. "If it comes down to it, we can get North. Chill out."

"Besides, what are the odds?" supplied Jack. "North said yesterday that there is little to no chance of the baby coming within the next week! Now, get your furry but out of here! The sooner YOU are done, the sooner they can get back home and I can KILL you for getting us babysitters."

"Bye, bye Daddy!" said Joy, waving. Once Aster was gone, Jack sighed.

"Stupid, paranoid, pain in the-" he took in a sharp breath, the faux contraction catching him by surprise. He waited a moment, and the pain stopped, releasing a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"You okay?" asked Jamie, Sophie playing with Joy in the grass.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Happens every once in a while. You can keep an eye on Joy?"

"Sure." He said. "Are you SURE you're okay?"

"Just tired." Replied Jack weakly. "I think I need to go lie down for a while. If you need me, I'll be in the bedroom." Jamie nodded, reminding himself to check on his temporary ward later, but first he had a little sister and a baby Pooka to entertain. Grabbing a colorful ball he gently tossed it to Joy, who caught it easily in her little paws.

"Play, Jamie, play!" she squealed, bouncing up and down. Jack peeked out the window and smiled, watching the two children with his little girl. He frowned at his stomach, worry setting in. Usually the baby was kicking up a storm by now, but it was eerily still today. Dismissing the inactivity as a side effect of the fatigue he'd been plagued with lately, he slipped under the covers, willing himself into a blissful sleep.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Hello!" Jamie and Sophie turned, seeing Mother Nature sitting in a nearby tree, waving. "Wonderful autumn day, no? Then again, it IS always spring here…"

"Bunny isn't here right now." Said Jamie. "And Jack's sleeping. What's up?"

"The sky, silly." She snickered. "But really, I'm here to deliver a little present for Jack." Out of her ruby red hair, ivy took a book with a cute blue and green bow stuck to the corner made of leaves and petals.

"Home remedies?" read Sophie, stuttering on the last word.

"Handy thing for ANY Mother." She said. "And I would know. You have NO idea how handy those little books are. Besides, what's wrong with visiting the old grump anyway? That, and I do worry about Jack. Thought I'd drop off some pain killers that won't mess with him and the kit and herbal tea." Gracefully she slipped down the tree, bright flowers sprouting in her wake.

"Nature!" said Joy, waving. "SHHHH! Mama sleeping."

"And how long has he been sleeping?" she asked, picking up the kit gently with her vines.

"About three hours." Said Jamie, checking his watch. Mother Nature clapped.

"Oh, yay!" she said. "About time for a wakeup call then! Can't have him missing lunch!" Before either child could stop her, she disappeared into the burrow, a mischievous glint that rivaled even Jack in her eye.

"Uh oh." Said Jamie, handing Sophie the ball and running to prevent a potential disaster that ended with Jack turning Mother Nature into a giant ice cube. A sudden scream came from inside, followed by the crash of glass, making him run faster.

"When he's done with her, Bunny is going to KILL me." He groaned.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Jack rose, rubbing his eyes groggily. His throat felt dry, and he reached out for the glass of water by the bed. His eyes narrowed at the egglet, laying in a small puddle of water, the glass overturned. Sighing, he forced himself out of bed, his hips and back aching. Yawning, he made his way to the kitchen. As he was reaching for the water jug, the snap of a twig behind him making him jump. Suddenly something green, red and white jumped at him, making him scream in shock and drop the glass, the baby thrashing in distress all at once while warmth pooled around his bare feet, searing pain accompanying the warmth, making him fall to his knees.

"Jack?!" squeaked Mother Nature. "MiM, are you okay?! I didn't meant scare you THAT badly!" Jack opened his mouth to yell at her, but all that came out was a strangled gasp of pain. Both of them stared down at the pool of liquid, both faces paling at the bluey tint. Jack screamed again, another wave of pain running through, while Mother Nature panicked.

"Oh MiM! Oh Sweet MiM!" she yelled, ivy in a tizzy while flowers bloomed and wilted at a breathtaking pace on and around her. "You're in labor! You're in labor! What do I do?!"

"Jack!" yelled Jamie, seeing Jack hunched over, shaking in pain, Mother Nature freaking out. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together, and he felt a chill of panic wash over him. Forcing his mind to stop racing he grabbed two pots. With a deafening crash, he had Mother Nature's attention, and tossed the pots aside.

"Okay, calm down!" demanded Jamie. "That pain medication stuff, get him to the bedroom and make up a batch. Hell, ANYTHING you can do to keep him comfortable while we get North and Bunny!" Mother Nature nodded, taking a deep breath and helping Jack to his feet. The ivy cleaned away the pool on the floor, Mother Nature leading Jack back to bed, mumbling something about pillows and hot water. Jamie grabbed the summoning device Bunny gave him and slammed it into the ground, Sophie and Joy waiting by the door.

"What's wrong?!" asked Sophie.

"Mother Nature accidentally induced labor." He groaned, not looking forward to the conniption Bunny would have when he explained it. "Keep playing, and keep Joy out of there. Wait for Bunny while I get North." He pulled out the emergency portal and smashed it into the ground, hopping through the vortex. As Aster came into sight, Jamie came through the portal with North and a few yetis, all carting equipment for a make-shift delivery room.

"What-" Another loud yell came from the house, making Joy's eyes water.

"Mama!" she cried, Aster picking her up.

"What happened?!" he demanded, looking half panicked and half pissed.

"It was an accident!" said Jamie. "Mother Nature had a gift for Jack, and I guess she decided to try and startle him, but Jack reacted too strongly and-" Aster cuffed him on the back of the head, looking directly into Jamie's brown eyes.

"Slow down." Said Aster. "Mother Nature took a joke to far. What's happening?"

"Baby." Said Sophie, hearing North bark muffled orders inside. Aster gently handed Joy back to them.

"Can you watch her a bit longer?" he asked. "She shouldn't be hearing any of this." Jamie nodded, and the two raced off to the flower fields to continue their game, Aster dashing inside. When he arrived, Jack was propped up against a pile of pillows, Mother Nature having him drink some kind of herbal tea, North and the yetis setting up the room and getting out any and all supplies that may be needed.

"That's right." Murmured Mother Nature. "This will take off the edge. Relax." Finally they all noticed Aster, save for Jack, wincing at the pain.

"I could feel it in my belly!" declared North. "Knew something would happen. We ready in five minutes flat."

"I'm so sorry." Squeaked Mother Nature. "I didn't mean to put him into labor!" Aster ignored them, instead settling himself next to Jack, taking his hand in his paw.

"How ya feeling Snowflake?" he asked softly.

"Damn BRILLIANT." Hissed Jack. "I am going to STRANGLE her when this is over!" Aster chuckled, knowing it was just the pain talking.

"Joy is with Jamie and Sophie, and Tooth and Sandy are on their way." He said soothingly. The yetis grabbed him and Nature, throwing them out.

"We call when kit arrives." Said North, nodding. "Too many people not good for Jack." With that, he shut the door in their faces, and the two resigned themselves to waiting in the living room, awaiting Tooth and Sandy.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

It was dimming out, so Jamie, Sophie and a sleeping Joy had come back to the Burrow, Joy sleeping on Tooth's lap while Sandy gave her good dreams. All were just waiting, nothing but the ticking of the clock and the occasional yeti racing back and forth with sheets or hot water.

"It's been six hours." Said Tooth, stroking Joy's fur.

"Gotta be soon." Said Jamie, tapping his fingers on his knee nervously. All flinched as a pained, forceful yell broke through the walls. Aster tapped his foot worriedly as all noise died, not even the sound of working yetis reaching his ears. Finally North came out, looking like he had just endured the cancellation of Christmas and outlaw of eggnog and cookies, blue blood on his smock and surgical gloves, though significantly less than any had anticipated. He had a sad expression as he looked at Bunny, making all their hearts stop.

"Don't tell me…" began Mother Nature. Suddenly North broke into a grin.

"It's a boy." He declared, chuckling. "A handsome, healthy baby boy. Look just like Bunny!" Mother Nature fainted in relief, slumping back into her chair. As Sandy attempted to wake her, Aster was led with the rest of the waiting to the bedroom. Jack was wrapped up in blankets, holding a blue bundle with ashen gray ears.

"Wow…" said Sophie, climbing on Bunny's lap to get a good look. The kit was Aster's spitting image, down to his dark gray markings and green eyes. He was quiet, calm, and merely looked about with curiosity at the new people.

"Wow." Said Jamie. "He DOES look like a mini Bunny!"

"I named him Hunter." Said Jack quietly while the others marveled at the kit. "Thought of Aster junior, but…"

"We wouldn't know who you're yelling at?" chuckled Aster. Jack nodded, Hunter waving his paws about. Silently Jack fell asleep against Aster's arm, North dragging them out so he could rest, promising to be back tomorrow. Aster gently took Hunter, and carried him to his bassinette, tucking him in gently. Hunter's green eyes flickered open for a moment, and Aster could have sworn his son smiled at him before he passed out again. Part of him, a large part of him, was downright giddy, unable to even think of sleep, just wanting to sit up and look at his newborn. Tooth fluttered from the nursery, peeking inside and joining Aster.

"He's really cute." She whispered. Jack mumbled something incoherent in his sleep, making both guardians chuckle. Tooth gently brushed the fur on his head, smiling as the kit subconsciously rubbed his head against her. "Let us know when Jack is up for a visit, okay?"

"Sure." Said Aster. "I'll let ya know."

"You better." She said. "Because none of us got a chance to hold him yet." Aster snorted while Tooth giggled, waving goodbye as she fluttered out. Taking one last look at his newborn, Aster rose, travelling back to bed. At the shift in the mattress, Jack cracked his eyes open and peeked at his mate.

"Hey, Sleeping beauty." He chuckled, snaking his arm under and around Jack, the winter spirit resting his head on Aster's chest. "Go back to sleep. We have somewhere we need to take the kits tomorrow." Jack furrowed his brow, giving Aster a tired look.

"Huh?" he yawned, snuggling up to the warm body of his mate. "Go where?"

"Somewhere important." Said Aster vaguely. Jack raised a brow, but was too tired to ponder Aster's words any further. Before long he was curled up in Aster's arms, fast asleep and softly snoring. Aster stared at his mate for about an hour, running his paw through Jack's silvery white hair.

Aster had no idea when he nodded off, but when he woke Jack wasn't in bed with him. Jumping up, he noticed the bedroom door was open, a light coming from the kitchen. Tiptoeing out, he saw the light of day streaming through the curtains, the sound of Joy laughing happily coming from the living room. Jack was sitting in the rocking chair, wearing nothing but his baggy blue penguin pajama bottoms and a long, pure white sweater with silver snowflakes, feeding Hunter a bottle while Joy munched on some fruit.

"Morning." Said Jack tiredly. He wasn't about to nod off, but it was obvious he was still a bit sleepy.

"Morning." Sighed Aster, ruffling Jack's hair. Aster waited until Hunter was fed and Jack ate a bit of plain toast before opening a hole in the living room.

"Aster!" squeaked Jack, not expecting to be grabbed by his mate, or clutched to his chest, Hunter squeaking between them. Joy hopped onto Aster's back as Jack grabbed his staff, knowing full well if her Mother was coming, so was she.

"Piggy!" she giggled, Aster dropping through the hole. Jack groused at Aster the entire trip, and by the time the minute long trip was over, he was in the middle of cursing the Pooka, when he saw where they were; standing in front of a stone arch half hidden by vines and stone.

"Come on." Said Aster, going through. Jack gripped Joy's paw, holding Hunter with his free arm. Inside was a similar scene to Tooth's mural at the Tooth Palace, the pond and the waterfall paired with the shiny gray stones making a beautiful scene. But, he sensed an energy about the place, something akin to the energy from the memory canisters; like the pool was alive.

"Where are we?" asked Jack.

"This was a sacred place." Said Aster. "Where the Pooka christened their newborns, and were able to speak to those who died. I thought it had been lost." Jack could see the place had been thoroughly cleaned, a pile of yet to be disposed of charred wood in the far corner.

"It this where you've been running too?" asked Jack, trying to take in the room.

"Yes." Said Aster. "I wanted our kits to be a part of our traditions, so they will never die out. I also wanted to bring ya here, but for a different reason."

"What reason?" Aster didn't answer, instead leading him into the water. The entire pool only went to about his knees. Joy was safely in Aster's arms, looking curiously at the water.

"This is kind of like one of the human's baptisms." He said, getting his paw thoroughly soaked and drizzling the drips on Joy's head, much to the kit's delight. Aster gestured for Jack to do the same, and cautiously he dipped his hand in the water, finding it would not even cool at his touch. Hunter squeaked as the drops hitting his head, not liking the weird sensation.

"The next part is going to be tricky." He said. Jack gave him a look.

"Next part?" asked Jack. Aster's expression fell, his face a mix of sorrow and apprehension.

"It wouldn't be a problem, normally." He said. "But that is why this pool has two qualities. A blessing from the kit's family." Jack jumped as the water began to ripple, the winter spirit inching closer to Aster. Even Aster jumped back, unsure of exactly what would happen as nine small glows began to bubble up. Aster, under normal circumstances, would have teased Jack for hiding behind him, but in all honesty he would have hid if he were Jack. He was about to pass him Joy, and ready his boomerangs when he heard familiar laughter.

"Aster!" Not solid, but still there in the water, a gray and white furred Pooka with light sky blue eyes looked at him, her ears up in happiness. With her was a large male with light brown fur and markings similar to his own with matching green eyes. With them was a graceful human woman with her graying hair in a bun, soft wrinkles around her mouth. A man with brown hair stood with her. Jack peeked out from behind Aster and gripped his arms.

"Mom…?" questioned Jack, a look of vague recognition on his face. "Dad…?"

"Jack…" sighed the woman, looking close to tears. "How are you…you drowned…"

"The Moon brought me back." Said Jack. "Apparently I wasn't done driving people insane."

"You got that right Frostbite." Snorted Aster.

"Shut up Easter Kangaroo." Retorted Jack, sending him a playful glare. Aster's Mother, the white and gray Pooka stepped forward, sniffing at Jack.

"You're the Mother of my son's kits." She said, smiling. She held her paws out for Hunter, and with a reassuring gaze from Aster, he let her transparent arms take the newborn kit. Jack's parents walked forward, clearly confused.

"Mother?" asked his Father. He didn't look much older than thirty, having died shortly before his daughter was born.

"I'm not human anymore." Said Jack. "The Moon brought me back as a spirit of winter, because I saved Rose from falling through the ice. Apparently it's possible for the immortal." Joy noticed the people talking to her Mother, and held her arms out.

"Mama!" she demanded, squirming to get to Jack, only to fall out of Aster's grasp. As her foot hit the water, Jack's Father caught her, and brought her up to eye level. After a moment he laughed.

"I never thought I'd ever meet my grandchildren." He said quietly. "At least before they died." Joy shook her foot, not liking the wet appendage, and held out her arms to Jack. Upon reaching her Mother, Joy clung to him like a baby Koala, staring at the strangers with bright blue eyes. Tentatively, Jack's Mother touched Joy's cheek, getting the kit's attention.

"No!" she said, shaking her head. "Mama!"

"Possessive little ankle biter." Joked the brown Pooka, clapping Aster on the back with force akin to North. Joy took one look at the big Pooka and buried her face in Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, this is my Mother and Father." Said Aster. "Elizabeth and Arthur Bunnymund."

"Did they die when Pitch-" Aster nodded. Jack shivered, especially when he realized Aster's Mother was looking at him like he was about to burst into flame. With a nod, she handed Hunter to her mate.

"You'll do." She said.

"You are married to a giant rabbit." Said Jack's Mother.

"Pretty much." Said Jack, shrugging. It looked as if she was about to argue, when she shut her mouth and smiled. Jack wasn't expecting the ghostly arms to wrap around him, the woman running her fingers through his hair.

"Who cares?" she sighed. "My Baby is alive. Well, somewhat." Aster perked up his ears, as did the other two Pooka. Hunter was handed to Jack, giving Joy to Aster.

"Our time is almost up." Said Aster's Father. "We're proud of you, fuzz ball." Aster snorted at the nickname, knowing Jack would bug him about it later. Jack looked at his Mother while they looked at their newborn grandson.

"What happened to Rose?" asked Jack quietly. "After I fell through the ice."

"She got over it in a few years." Said his Mother. "Got married, and named her firstborn after you. She never stopped missing you, and went to the pond every year, no matter the weather. She'll be happy when we tell her about you. She still misses you, even so long after she died."

"If I ever have another girl, I'll return the favor." Sad Jack, hugging his parents with one arm as their forms began to soften.

"Thanks for letting me have him." Said Aster, for once acknowledging Jack's own parents. Both ghosts blinked.

"Rabbit…" began Jack's Father menacingly. "If I ever find out you did something to hurt my boy, you'll WISH you were dead."

"Registered, Mr. and Mrs. Frost." Chuckled Aster.

"Lilly." Said the woman, the man following with a gruff call of Jefferson. "Be happy, Jackson. Promise us that." Jack nodded, leaning into Aster as his parents vanished.

"You too Aster." Sighed the Bunnymund's, smiling happily at their son as they faded into the waterfall mist.

"We will." He chuckled, nuzzling the top of Jack's head. The two merely stared into space a while before Jack broke the silence.

"I don't see where you get it." said Jack, making Aster's ears perk.

"Eh? What ya getting at mate?"

"How you turned out so high strung when your parents are so chill."

"Hey!" Jack snickered, tugging at Aster's paw.

"Come on." He said. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"No more hot peppers?" snickered Aster.

"Hell no." As the two walked out of the pool, neither noticed the four sets of ghostly eyes watching them, Jack taking shots at Aster and Aster returning them with a wry grin.

 _We're always watching over you._ The eyes disappeared, the souls returning to the beyond, until the next time they were summoned, already anticipating their next visit.


	5. Emma and Rose: Chapter 1

"Jack is going to be so surprised!" squealed Tooth, picking up the kit's overnight bags stuffed with toys, blankets, and in Hunter's case, books. "A little vacation is just what you two need!" Aster nodded, the three days of constant sleep after Easter leaving him rejuvenated and full of energy, though the time often drained Jack, being their kit's sole caregiver. Since Hunter's birth, Mother Nature had shown up almost daily to help around the house, feeling guilty about her part in the rushed miracle. While she was still on thin ice with Aster (First videotaping him and his mate having a good romp in their own nest, THEN literally scaring Jack into premature labor), Jack had more or less forgiven her when he realized that her being around left him free to bond more with the kits. Now, she showed up during Aster's three day hibernation, and cleared out as soon as he began to stir.

"Can't neglect the ruddy show pony. He's been moodier than North on a diet since I started preparing for Easter." Smirked Aster, Joy hopping about, cheering about visiting auntie Tooth (a name Tooth strongly approved and enforced) while Hunter peeked out shyly from behind his leg. Joy had only turned eight a few weeks ago, and Hunter was now six and a half, and was still small and frail for his age and species, but undeniably brilliant.

"Don't worry." She said, ushering the kits out the door. "They're in good hands. Sandy will bring them back once your little honeymoon is over." As Tooth and the kits disappeared into a portal, Aster couldn't help but grin. Jack wasn't the only one starved for attention, and if tonight went well, neither would be leaving the bedroom for the next week.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Jack landed gently on the Warren's soft grass. Jamie was always understanding of the other, and now that he was twenty two Jack felt less guilty about burdening him with relationship issues, and less awkward about the root of is current problem.

"Stupid Kangaroo." He huffed. He didn't know what to blame it on; the season, the fact that Aster's libido was rubbing off on him, or his love of children, but he knew what he wanted and Aster wasn't listening to him when he tried to talk to him. He wanted another baby, and Aster was asking it RIDICULOUSLY difficult to even mention. He had gotten off the birth control North had more or less forced him to take a month before Easter, hoping for a little alone time before the rush, but NO! The stupid egg golems had nearly flooded the Warren by falling in the paint river. But, now that Easter was over and there was a long time to relax, come Hell or high water he was going to tie down the Pooka and make him listen.

"Oh Kangaroo, I'm-" Jack stared blankly at the living room, devoid of playing kits, candles and Chinese takeout on the coffee table. "Home…?" He squeaked as he felt furry arms wrap around him, a furry head on his. He looked up and ice blue met forest green, his hands gently gripping Aster's forearms.

"About time ya came back." Purred Aster. "Was thinking ya were mad at me."

"I AM." Huffed Jack , remembering his earlier annoyance. He couldn't suppress a content sigh as Aster slowly rubbed his sides, nuzzling the silverette affectionately.

"Want me to change that?" he asked. Jack resisted, wanting to get it across to Aster he was in the proverbial dog house when a thought hit him. He smiled deviously at the Pooka, relaxing into his touch.

"You can start with a massage." He said, rolling his shoulders. "A nice _thorough_ massage." Still purring softly, Aster sat Jack down on his lap, slowly rubbing his mate's shoulders while he breathed in his scent. MiM how he missed this; being close, just spending some time in each other's arms; a rarity now that Hunter and Joy were older.

"Oooh…there…" groaned Jack, feeling the Pooka work away at a tense knot in his back. "Fuck yeah…" Aster chuckled, moving a bit lower.

"I knew you had ulterior motives." Aster smirked, caught red pawed as he massaged the spirit's hips, surprisingly shapely from the births of their kits.

"Making up for lost time." He purred, kissing Jack's ear.

"So NOW you have time for me?" huffed the teen, crossing his arms.

"I gotta work-"

"You could have let the egglets handle ONE morning shift." Huffed Jack. "One month, fine. Easter prep, I get it but TWO?! You're evil."

"Shush Snowflake." Laughed Aster. "We have the whole week; no kits, both of us are off, Mother Nature is handling the snow for the week. I'm all yours, ya bloody show pony." Jack seemed to consider it a moment, before crawling around on Aster's lap and straddling his hips, facing the Pooka with a serious expression laced with a lecherous grin.

"All mine, huh?" he said. "Well, I think I know what we can do…"

"Really?" said Aster, trying to pretend Jack wasn't trailing an icy finger down his chest. "And what exactly is that?"

"Well, it involves about every flat surface in this burrow…" began Jack swiveling his hips. "How sturdy do you think the kitchen table is?"

"As a rock."

"Good." nodded Jack. "I'm done beating around the bush Bunny. I want you to toss out all those stupid rubbers North keeps hiding around, fuck me through the floor and we work on giving Hunter and Joy a new little brother or sister." Aster grinned, but gave him a look.

"Didn't North-"

"I've been off the pill for two months." He said. "Hurry up Kangaroo, before I change my-"

"You just dug your own grave." Purred Aster, cupping Jack's ass as they made out on the couch, Aster slowly lowing Jack down onto the cushions, Jack wrapping his arms around Aster's shoulders, happily enjoying the taste of chocolate and carrots (not a bad combination in his book) that was forever present in his mate's mouth.

"Yummy." groaned Jack, arching his back deliciously. Aster kissed down to Jack's collar bone, paws slowly raising up his mate's blue sweater, exposing a pale stomach and chest. Jack giggled a bit as Aster's whiskers tickled his skin, the Pooka nipping at his shoulder. It had been so long since the two had time to 'play' together, and each touch sent waves of pleasant heat up Jack's spine, skin tingling.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to tease the Hell out of the Pooka. Winning an immense battle with himself, he pushed off Aster, grinning, wagging his finger as Aster frowned and tried to pin him again. With a small crack, Aster found his feet and paws frozen to the ground, Jack standing up in front of him.

"Don't move." He said, snickering. He was going to put his mate through Hell, starting with a quick trip to the kitchen and bedroom. "I'll be right back." Aster barely bit back a groan of frustration, the ice too thick to break. He'd have to wait until Jack freed him, and only MiM knew when THAT was. While he made a mental note NEVER to ignore Jack in favor of Easter again, a slow clicking filled his ears. He jumped as icy hands rubbed down his shoulders, Jack's small giggles coming from behind.

"Snowflake…" he groaned, Jack lightly licking the length of his ear while he trailed his now gloved fingers down his chest. "Yer pure evil, ya know that?" He heard Jack chuckle, a bottle of chocolate syrup landing on the couch.

"Like you complain." He purred, showing off his bare arms and white gloved fingers, slowly trailing a finger up and down Aster's length. A gust of wind carried and extinguished the candles, the food with it, to the kitchen counter, Jack slowly rounding the couch. Aster's mouth went dry, his erection standing to full attention. Jack had on pure white underwear with a miniskirt that didn't even cover his crotch as he stood, a fluffy white (FAKE, of course) bunny tail sewn to the back. Translucent silk with white fuzzy trim covered his chest in a sex little tank top, the only tie just under his biceps, stomach and most of his shoulders exposed as he slipped the spaghetti straps down. On his head was a white headband with two slender, pure white bunny ears.

"Bloody Hell Jackie…" Jack smirked, watching Aster's eyes go dark with lust. Picking up the syrup, he popped open the cap, and knelt on the ground between Aster's thighs. Slowly he drizzled the syrup on Aster's cock, licking his lips seductively. Capping and tossing the syrup aside, he licked a few drops sliding off the side of his mate's cock, groaning orgasmicly while Aster watched him. Slowly, oh so painfully slow, he paced himself, occasionally letting out a loud slurp or groan to keep Aster under his thumb, continually bringing him o the brink and denying him release. Aster growled, a small part of him outraged Jack was sinking to this level the other and much larger part enjoying the ride. When Jack was in the mood, he could be one kinky little fucker. Jack released Aster's cock with a wet pop, licking his lips while planning his next line of attack. One look at his tight underwear and he had his wonderful, evil, brilliant plan. Taking a step back, Jack sat on the coffee table, spreading his legs just so as he slipped his underwear to the side, exposing his quivering entrance. Smiling as he looked into Aster's eyes, he picked up the syrup and coated his fingers, then slid the first inside. He cringed a bit, the intrusion painful after his long dry spell. Aster watched, panting, as Jack added his second and third finger, searching for his-

"Oh FUCK!"

Found it.

Aster pulled at his ice bonds, one foot coming free as the ice melted, Jack too distracted to keep it solid in the heat. Jack had a pleased look on his face, a bit of chocolate-tainted drool leaking from his lips as he slammed his fingers back in, jabbing at his special spot.

"Ahmnnm! A-Aster!" he purred, imagining it was his mate inside him. Suddenly two furry paws pushed up Jack's legs, his pale knees touching the wood of the coffee table as Aster positioned himself. Jack moved his fingers seconds before Aster slammed in, tearing a pleasured sob from his lips. Jack squealed as Aster slid in deeper, until his furry hips were firmly against Jack's ass. A pressure gave inside him, though not the pain of Aster passing where he should never pass, a tiny little bubble in his stomach popping up.

"Fuck, I think your in my-" Jack didn't get a chance to finish that thought as Aster pulled out and slammed in the same spot, scraping mercilessly against Jack's prostate. Aster grinned as Jack screamed and mewled his name, nails digging into his shoulders. Jack wanted another kit? Well, he'd damn well give him one. Jack wanted to tease? He wouldn't be leaving the bed for the whole week. Aster growled as Jack came, arching his back beautifully as he sprayed sticky white over himself and Aster's fur. Aster could have sworn he heard a small squeak from the door, but couldn't bring himself to care as he neared piston speed, slamming into Jack as harshly as he could without breaking his mate.

"Nhgn-mo-ah! As-EEE! Aster!" Jack convulsed again, screaming loudly as Aster filled him up, his own release captured between them as Aster pulled Jack in tightly, hips shaking as he emptied himself exactly where he needed to go for their third child, the small space inside Jack filling and heating. Jack's head lolled back, eyes rolling back in his head as he passed out, the intense orgasm after so long without too much for the fatigued spirit. Slowly, as to make sure every drop stayed inside, Aster pulled out, positioning Jack so his hips were slightly raised in their embrace to keep it all in. Jack sighed contently, unconsciously nuzzling into Aster's fur. Aster sighed, his own body slowly coming down from the high. Lightly he chinned Jack, rubbing his scent all over the spirit, strengthening his permanent mark on his mate. The egglets pulled a blanket over the couple as Aster's eyes closed, breathing in Jack's scent, the little eggs turning out the lights as their master and his mate cuddled in dream land.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Come on Jamie!" huffed Sophie, now seventeen. "You have to apologize to Jack! You totally acted like a douche!"

"Look, he looked exhausted and I do NOT want to be caught between him and bunny in another argument." Argued Jamie, trying to get out of confronting the annoyed winter spirit. He'd rather give Jack a week to cool off before apologizing, but Sophie would have none of it, dragging him down to the Warren as soon as she found out about Jamie's snarky attitude with Jack. Just because he couldn't confess to Cupcake didn't mean he had to be an ass about Jack's issues about wanting a third kit.

But, something was off when they arrived. The stone golems and egglets were nowhere to be seen around the burrow, though lights were still on. Instead they patrolled a good distance away. Curiosity piqued, both walked up to hear muffled voices.

"Shit, I KNEW they'd be having a row." Sophie opened the front door and dragged him in.

"Well, interrupt it and apologize to-" Both squeaked as they looked into the house, having a perfect view of the living room. Quickly Sophie shut the door as Jack screamed release, her face practically glowing red while Jamie dumbly stared at the door.

"…They need a lock." He mumbled, turning and walking away before either caught them, hoping to crawl under his bed and claw his eyes out, the vision of the Easter Bunny plowing Jack through the coffee table burned into his retinas. He knew they were active in the bedroom(Come on! Giant rabbit and immortal teenager!) but never in a million years did he EVER want to see his close buddy Jack with his legs around Aster's hips and a cock buried inside him. He looked, seeing Sophie glancing at the burrow as they retreated. "Soph?"

"That was kind of hot…" she said blushing. Jamie face palmed.

"I've lost my sister to the dark side." He mumbled.

"Join us. We have cookies." Smirked Sophie, skipping ahead.

It would be a long time before he could comfortably talk to Jack, and even longer before he stopped fearing his sister's computer history.


	6. Emma and Rose: Chapter 2

"Bunny, I'm worried." Said Jack, looking down at his stomach on the late August morning. Aster gave him a look, shaking dry from his shower while Jack stayed in bed, rubbing his rapidly expanding stomach, still wearing his pajamas.

"And why would that be Snowflake?" he asked, sniffing his mate. Nothing was off in his scent, and he looked normal.

"I'm fat." He said, pouting.

"Yer PREGNANT ya drongo." Said Aster. "Never had the fat problem before. What's eating ya?"

"Don't you think I'm a little TOO big?" asked Jack. "When I was pregnant with Hunter, I was this big late into my fifth month, not barely into my fourth. I don't think I was this big this early with Joy either."

"Probably just yer imagination."

"What if it's not?!" panicked Jack.

"Immortals don't really have health issues." Stated Aster. "We weaken, but we don't really deal with mortality."

"But the KIT might." He said worriedly. "What if something is wrong with it? What if something is wrong in me?!"

"Calm down!" demanded Aster. "Hey, if yer that worried lets measure ya. We wrote it down in that baby Book Tooth gave us with Hunter. We can see if it's far off." Jack brightened.

"If it's in my head?"

"Yer just getting the 'new baby' jitters." Said Aster soothingly.

"And if it's not?" asked Jack, looking sad.

"Then yer a damn good Mother for paying attention." Nidded the Pooka as Hunter and Joy jumped in.

"Mama!" yelled Joy, hopping onto the bed. "I'm hungry!" Hunter nodded in agreement, climbing on the bed and tiredly snuggling up to Jack.

"Blueberry pancake?" asked Hunter, looking hopefully at his parents. Joy made a gagging noise.

"Ew!" she coughed. "Banana pancakes!" Hunter stuck out his tongue and his older sister, earning an outraged huff from Joy.

"Yucky!" he said. "Blueberry pancakes!"

"Banana!"

"Blueberry!"

"Banana!"

"Blueberry!"

"Both of you, enough." Scolded Aster. Both kits shied away from Aster, clinging to their Mother.

"How about…" began Jack, feeling Hungry himself. "We make banana pancakes AND blueberry? Does that sound good?" The kits considered it a moment, as if undecided.

"Pancakes!" cheered both kits, hopping up and down excitedly.

"Why don't you get out the blueberries and bananas, and then Daddy will come make you pancakes?" Both kits cheered, hopping out the door and to the kitchen, Aster chuckling as Joy made a patch of ice on the floor.

"GYAH!" yelped Hunter, slipping and sliding down the hall. "No fair Joy! MAMA! Joy is cheating!" Aster and Jack gave each other a small smile before Jack picked up Hunter, holding his hand over the iced hall while Joy stood guiltily at the end of the hall.

"I'm sorry Mama." She said guiltily, when Jack gasped in pain.

"Jack?!" Aster was at Jack's side in the moment, he winter spirit rubbing his back.

"Ugh, my back hurts." He groaned, standing up strait. Aster had him sit at the table, beginning to share Jack's worry. He shouldn't have severe enough back pain to make him falter, at least not yet. Perhaps the way he was carrying the kit…

"Mama, why are you crying?" asked Joy, sniffling.

"I'm fine." Said Jack, wiping away the tears. "Don't worry. Mama's back is just sore. Took me by surprise." The answer seemed to satisfy the kits, as soon they were arguing about which pancake flavor was better, Jack having to help Hunter with his inhaler as the yelling set off a minor asthma attack. Finally the two were happily eating their pancakes, Both insisting their parents eat their type of pancake. While Aster cleaned up the kits, Jack dug out Hunter's baby book and a tape measure, fitting it around his waist.

"ASTER!" Aster came running, Hunter still in his paws with a towel, Joy hopping about in a pink towel behind him. Jack was looking at the tape measure, feeling ill. He was bigger. Almost five inches bigger. But, it wasn't that he was freaking out over. It was the little glimmer og blood on his thigh, the pajama pants holding the fresh stain.

"We are going to North's." He said evenly, daring the Pooka to challenge him. "NOW."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Relax Jack." Said North, Jack practically hyperventilating while Aster rubbed his back. Tooth was entertaining the kits while the yetis examined Jack, Sandy on his way. "Kit is fine. No miscarriage. A little blood sometime happens." Jack sighed in relief.

"So it's okay?" asked Aster.

"Well, I like to do ultrasound." He said. "See how kit doing. Make sure, ja?"

"What the bloody hell is an ultrasound?!" demanded Aster, ears flat against his head. He knew that when North brought up an invention, it was rarely a good thing.

"It medical tool!" said North. "Look inside Jack without open Jack up! We see kit inside womb, see if kit ill." Tooth brought in the kits, Sandy following as the machine was brought into the room, Aster immediately on edge.

"You SURE this thing won't blow up?" asked Aster, standing protectively between North's newly created ultrasound machine and Jack.

"It's cool." Said Jack, rubbing his stomach. "Humans get them all the time. We just need to see why the baby is growing so fast." Aster sighed, settling down so North could squirt the blue gel on his mate's stomach, Hunter and Joy watching curiously from the foot of their Mother's bed. Still, he gripped Jack's hand as North began to slide the microphone around on Jack's bare stomach. North glared at the screen, silently mouthing unknown words. The moved around in one spot, the heartbeat becoming loud and clear, though it sounded off.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jack, seeing North's brow furrow. Aster's ears picked up something in the heartbeats, the tall appendages strait in the air, the Pooka still as stone.

"Well I'll be Yeti's uncle!" he chuckled.

"Really?!" said Bunny, a small happy chuckle in his voice.

"What Daddy?" asked Joy, hopping up and down while Hunter looked at him questioningly.

"Yes!" said Tooth. "What's so funny?!"

"Nothing is wrong with kits." Said North, ruffling Jack's hair, Aster looking downright giddy.

"Oh, then what's…wait, did you say kits?" asked Jack, raising a brow. "As in plural? As in more than one?!" North chuckled at Jack's panic, and reassuringly patted his shoulder.

"Relax." He said, smiling. "You, my friend, are having twins!" Hunter crawled over to Aster and tugged on his fur.

"Daddy, what's a twins?" asked the six year old.

"It means instead of ONE little brother or sister, you get TWO of em." Said Aster, Jack smoothing down his fur. Hunter looked at his parents with an expression of pure awe, while Joy hopped about, the news having lost her interest.

"Mama, can we go play now?" she asked, glancing outside at the snow. Hunter looked horrified.

"No!" he said. "Snow is cold! Daddy, will you read me a story by the fire?"

"I wanna play with Daddy!" whined Joy.

"Why don't we play INSIDE." Said Aster, North already demanding the yetis fetch his latest prototypes for the children to test. "And THEN Mama and I will read you two a story." The compromise seemed to appease both kits, making both parents laugh as the two wrestled each other to get to the door first, Joy only wining because of her larger size and Hunter's lack of fighting skill.

"Sweet MiM let these two get along." Prayed Jack, cleaning the gel off his stomach.

"With those two for examples?" scoffed Aster, gesturing to their two kits. "Either they'll be bigger brats than you or they'll have peace-keeping down to an art." Jack giggled, North printing out the ultrasound pictures.

"Jack, rest." Commanded North. "You sleep lots, eat lots. Come! Will make great meal!" Reluctantly, Jack followed North while, realizing their playmate hadn't followed, Joy returned and all but dragged Aster to the globe room. When they arrived, Hunter was in the middle of setting up a create monument of lego, focus akin to that of North on a toy making spree.

"Look Daddy!" he said, turning on the electrical component and bringing the lego rollercoaster to life. "I made a toy, just like Grandpa North!" Bunny's ears fell as he heard North chuckle.

"No instructions?" he chortled, giving Bunny a shit-eating look.

"Nope!" stated Hunter proudly. "I designed it all by myself!" North picked up the kit and patted him on the head.

"See Bunny?" he said, still grinning. "Even child of Easter be great toy maker!"

Sweet MiM, proud as he was of his son's creativity and brains, a small part of him died as he realized North was never, EVER going to let him live this down.

"Don't start it North…" said Bunny warningly, not wanting to lose it in front of his kids. North stopped, smiling wider.

"Oh, and Bunny?" he said, laughing somewhat evilly. "New kits due on Christmas."

Hell yeah, he was NEVER going to be allowed to forget this.


	7. Emma and Rose: Chapter 3

"Nice costume Frostbite." Snorted Aster, looking up and down his mate, dressed in the most conservative Nun costume possibly known to man or spirit, grinning ear to ear with his stomach stretching out the front of the robes. "If not over done…" Jack rolled his eyes and grinned.

"C'mon!" he giggled. "A pregnant Nun is a classic! Besides, I WAS going to go as a French maid, but SOMEONE is a little too possessive. Those love bites are NOT something I want to explain to North, thank you very much! Remember when he caught us in the act last month?" Aster chuckled, reminiscing the night after discovering Jack was having twins. Though the experience was far from funny and both had been THIS CLOSE to an amazing orgasm, in hind sight the look on North's face was priceless.

"Not my fault those bloody dills don't seem to get yer MY mate, and yer carrying MY kits. And, that means back the Hell off." He huffed, hugging him from behind. Jack rolled his eyes, smiling at Aster's possessive nature. "Besides, how about ya wear that little number after the party tonight?" Jack giggled, flushing blue at the innuendo.

"Oh, THAT is ironic on SO many levels." Snickered Mother Nature, wearing an Ivy costume from one of the Batman episodes. "A Nun? Really Jack?"

"It's a classic." He said rubbing his head against Aster's cheek affectionately. "Hey, everyone knows not to spike the punch, right?" Mother Nature nodded, and was quickly floored as Joy flying tackled her, Hunter jumping over the fallen spirit as the two raced to show off their Halloween costumes.

"Mama! Mama!" said Joy, tugging on Jack's robe. "Look! I'm a witch!" Sure enough the white Pooka had a little black and purple witch hat, a small broom and a ragged little black and purple top.

"Don't go turning anyone to a frog." Warned Aster, chuckling. "Well, except maybe April Fool and Hallow…and the ruddy Groundhog."

"Aster…" said Jack, sending him a warning glare. Hunter tugged on his Mother's costume, feeling ignored.

"I'm Peter Cottontail." He said proudly, showing off his blue and red vest and little bowtie. Jack somehow refrained from laughing, though his face threatened to crack any second.

"That's so cute." He snickered, glancing at Aster with eyes full of mirth. Aster sent him a warning glare before looking at his son, who watched the whole exchange with confused eyes.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" he asked, tugging on his Mother's costume again.

"Oh, Daddy just can't take a joke." Snickered Jack, ignoring Aster's annoyed groan while he crouched down to his children's level. "Now, what are you waiting for? Go play and pig out on candy!" Both kits squealed with glee as they raced up and down the hall, urging their parents forward to the party currently in full swing in the globe room, almost every spirit present. Hallow, being the celebrated spirit, was mingling with gusto, pulling pranks with April Fool left and right, dressed in his usual black and green turtle neck and skeletal skinny jeans, black hair tinted with purple, acid green and orange, a hockey mask over his face. Aster felt a growl coming on as Hallow and Fool noticed Jack, twin grins (HOW he could tell Hallow's expression under the mask remained a mystery to him) painted on their faces.

"Well if it isn't Jack Frost!" chuckled Fool, wriggling his eyebrows at his currently pregnant partner in crime. "Pregnant Nun. Classic. How's being the house wife? Does the fur ball really shed? And speaking of, what the Heck is your costume fuzzy?" Aster ground his teeth, the Fool quickly grating on his nerves.

"Isn't it obvious?" snickered, Jack, pointing at the hat, pleather vest, various bead chains and fake dagger. "He's Crocodile Dundee!" Fool and Hallow laughed, almost collapsing. Only Jack's arm in his stopped him from beating the tar out of the two idiots in front of them.

"What happened to the maid costume?" asked Hallow. "Was definitely looking forward to that." Jack shot Aster a dry look.

"Change of plans." He said, blushing light blue.

"Hey!" said Fool, an evil glint in his eye. "Up for a prank?"

"No." said Aster. "He's seven months pregnant ya drongo. Don't ya dare drag him into something dangerous!"

"Well, baiting the reindeer is out." Sighed Hallow.

"Who were ya hanging around with for three hundred years?" sighed Aster, Jack getting a reminiscent look.

"Us." Said Hallow and Fool in unison, grinning ear to ear.

"Not helping yer argument." He huffed, holding Jack protectively.

"Oh come on Kangaroo." Laughed Jack. "Like they'd do anything to hurt the kits on purpose."

"Somehow, that's not helping." Snorted Aster. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Aster…" The Pooka snorted, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Fine." He sighed, deciding to spare his dignity. "If yer that Hell bent on disrupting the peace-"

"Joy!" The little white Pooka turned and hopped to Jack, who promptly scooped her up.

"What Mama?" she asked between bites of her candy apple.

"How about we show you how the professionals pull a prank?" Joy's eyes lit up and Aster's heart sank.

"We're gonna prank Daddy?"

"Nope." Said Jack. Aster let out a sigh of relief too soon. "We're gonna get EVERYBODY." Joy cheered and Aster groaned, his mate, kit and the two morons disappearing into the crowd.

"PLEASE let this go well for once." He prayed, glancing at the moon. The moon seemed to glare at him, as if saying _'I'm an all knowing entity, not a miracle worker!'_.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"GYAHHH!" Jack, Joy, Hallow and Fool watched with glee as one by one, the spirits fell victim to their trap. A tiny pressure pad, hidden in the wood grain, set off a spring loaded cream pie, firing the confection into or onto the victim while the co-conspirators watched, giggling madly. The elves repeatedly tripped the mechanism, firing pies into the unsuspecting crowd.

"It's been FOREVER since I pulled a good prank." Sighed Jack, Joy running off as a new platter of goodies was brought out.

"Getting tired of the stay at home Mom routine?" asked Fool nonchalantly. "Who'd have thought the rabbit was so old fashioned. Does he make you cook and clean too?"

"No." said Jack, shaking his head. "And I'm not a house wife. Technically, we're not even married, but being mated is kind of the same thing."

"I know I'm strait, but it's time for the fabulous, bitchy gay friend routine." Said Fool, clearing his throat and tying his bandanna around his neck like a rainbow ascot. "Oh no. No, no, no! What are you DOING? Don't let your man control you without putting a ring on it first!"

"Did you miss the part of being mated is pretty much the same thing as marriage?" asked Jack. "And nice impression."

"Did you say marriage?" All three jumped as Tooth buzzed around them, looking downright giddy. "Jack, you and Bunny are getting married?!"

"NO!" said Jack. "No, nobody is getting married!"

"But a wedding would be FUN!" said Tooth. "Ask Bunny! Ooh, or better yet, I'll get him to ask you! Act surprised, okay?"

"Wha-TOOTH!" But the fairy was gone, off to find Aster. Fool and Hallow chuckled, Jack at a loss for words. Their chuckles, however, ended when Jack gripped the table, rubbing his temples.

"You okay?" asked Fool, looking at Jack's almost flesh toned face.

"Maybe wearing so much wasn't such a good idea." He mumbled, falling forward into Hallow. Fool and Hallow stared at the winter spirit a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Okay Snowflake, enough's enough!" huffed Aster, the gray Pooka catching sight of Fool. "Take it down! It's gonna take hours to-" Aster 's mouth went dry, seeing Fool and Hallow hold cold drinks against Jack's flushed face.

"Oh, uh Hey fuzzy-" began Hallow, only to have Aster grab Jack, worriedly examining his face.

"Too hot…" mumbled Jack pushing against Aster feebly. Aster narrowed his eyes at the two Spirits.

"You two are NOT of the hook." He huffed, picking up Jack and storming away to a cooler location, and no doubt about to force Jack to change. Fool and Hallow shivered, not liking the murderous gaze in Aster's eyes.

"So…" began Fool, chuckling nervously. "Jello shooters?"

"Jello shooters." Agreed Hallow. If Aster was going to kill them, they may as well be too drunk to care.

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Aster made quick work of the Nun's habit, tossing the black fabric away and gently setting Jack in a tub of cool water and ice cubes. Soon his face took on a healthier shade of blue, the usual frost returning to his skin and hair.

"Aster…" Jack looked at him with half lidded eyes, feeling his body cool to normal temperatures.

"Yeah Snowflake?" murmured Aster, smiling happily at his mate.

"Guess we're just gonna skip the maid costume and go strait to the bathroom quickie." Aster squeaked (a very MANLY squeak) as Jack pulled his pleather vest, dragging him half in the water and down for a feverish kiss.

"Did you-" Jack grinned, nodding. Aster chuckled.

"Yer a conniving little-"

"Shut up, lock the door, and get in the tub." Commanded Jack. Aster locked the door and tossed the ridiculous costume aside, Jack draining the cold water and adding warm to make the temperature bearable for both.

"What about the kits?"

"North insisted on the party, he can deal with little kids on a sugar high." Said Jack. "Shut up and kiss me." Aster carefully leaned forward, meeting Jack's lips as Jack's hands gripped his fur.

"Yer an evil mastermind, ya know that?"

"Would you love me any other way?" Chuckled Jack as the sound of North yelling and kits giggling passed the door, the party loud and in full swing below.


	8. Emma and Rose: Chapter 4

Christmas carols blasted from the speakers in Santoff Claussen, elves and yetis scrambling about as they prepared for the night's rounds around the world. Jack was settled in a big armchair, wrapped up in a big blue blanket sipping hot cocoa, Joy and Hunter snuggled up with him arguing about which story they would hear first.

"Anything?" Aster turned as North leaned against the door, looking at Jack and the kits.

"Nada." Sighed Aster. "I don't think it's going to be tonight."

"Good." North looked relieved, shoulders relaxing. "Enough going on tonight. Speaking of, kits should be in bed."

"Bedtime story." Said Aster. "They'll be in bed by nine." North nodded, taking a minute to bark orders at the yetis. While Aster would never admit it, especially to the Christmas crazed Cossack, he was grateful North had all but kidnapped Jack, the kits and himself for the two weeks leading up to his holiday, despite the disorder it occasionally caused and extra strain having a pregnant Jack wandering around the potentially dangerous workshop burdening the yetis. Though, he had to admit Jack was rather well behaved. His powers had been too tiring for him to use, and he more or less stayed in a comfortable chair from dawn until dusk. The most mischief he had caused was turning a small army of elves into popsicles for disturbing his nap. It was almost unnaturally calm around Jack, so much that even the kits picked up on it.

"Ew, no princesses!" said Hunter.

"But Shakey-spear is boring!" retorted Joy. "And sounds weird, and is scary!"

"Hey, _Macbeth_ is a masterpiece!" huffed Hunter. "And it's Shakespeare, not Shakey-spear!"

" _Princess and the Pea_ is better!"

"No, _Macbeth_!"

"How about I choose?" Said Jack, plucking the books from the kits. "You don't want North to put you on the naughty list." Both kits looked wide eyed at their Mother, promptly shutting their mouths. Jack noticed Aster at the door and smiled at him, Aster waving his paw slowly with a small grin.

"You smile." Said North, giving Aster a knowing look. "You smile much more since Jack became mate." Aster shrugged off the comment, instead perking his ears as Jack began to invent a story for their kits. There was more to why Jack was the guardian of fun than snowballs and fun times, and one of those assets was his ability to spin one Hell of an epic from thin air, a quality that both Hunter and Joy greatly enjoyed, even if their stories were less as impressive lately, as well as the big grey Pooka. Even he couldn't resist one of Jack's stories, completely enthralled by his mate's voice.

"See a reason not to?" snorted Aster, half listening as a fire-breathing dragon came into the picture.

"Funny." Snorted North. "First you hate, now adore! Manny work in mysterious ways."

"Shut it ya dill." Huffed Aster. Both jumped as Joy and Hunter squealed, Jack laughing before continuing the story.

"And then the dragon turned into a grumpy old bunny." Said Jack, eyeing Aster mischievously. "But, then the black knight stole away the princess, and left the bunny all alone. Now, the princess LOVED to play tricks, and the evil black knight quickly got tired of the games. So, he sealed the princess up in glass, and hid her where NOBODY could ever find her."

"Where?" asked Joy. "Is a prince gonna rescue her?"

"No!" said Hunter, shaking. "Is she gonna be trapped forever?!"

"Well, she was trapped for a very, VERY long time." Said Jack solemnly. "Nobody even knew she existed after a long, long time. So, she slept in her glass and didn't age a bit. Hundreds of year passed, and the evil black knight was vanquished, but the princess was not found. Eventually everyone stopped looking, except one grumpy old ex-dragon. You see, the grumpy old bunny really loved the princess, even if he wouldn't say it and constantly complained about her. He refused to get even older and die until he found the princess, and searched all over the world for her. As years passed, the little bunny got bigger, and bigger, until he was a GIANT rabbit, more human than bunny. Finally, after three hundred long years of searching, the giant rabbit found a wrecked stone fortress buried in a cold mountain. When he went inside, there was the princess, fast asleep in a block of glass, exactly the same as the day the knight took her. But, try as he might, he couldn't break the glass."

"But they gotta live happily ever after!" said Joy, Hunter nodding in agreement.

"I'm not done." Said Jack. "The bunny couldn't break the glass, and because of that he was very sad, but refused to leave the ruined fortress and the princess. So, the Moon decided to intervene. He turned the glass into ice, and told the bunny that if he could make the sleeping princess fall in love with him, the ice would melt. The farther she fell, the more ice would melt. Every day the Bunny went out into the world, finding rare treasures and beautiful flowers for the princess, telling her about the world and her gifts, and slowly the ice began to melt."

"But she's sleeping." Said Hunter. "How could she fall in love with the bunny?"

"She may have been sleeping, but she could HEAR him." Said Jack. "Every day she heard his stories, and everyday a few cold drops fell from the ice. Finally, only a thin sheet of ice surrounded the princess, but try as the bunny might, he could not get it to melt. The princess could not fall in love with him because, though he brought beautiful gifts and told amazing stories, he had never once said he loved her. So, she stayed in her ice. For years more it continued, until a total of four hundred years passed since her imprisonment. The bunny was slowly beginning to lose hope, and gradually fell silent, instead staying day in and day out with the frozen princess. But, his pride wouldn't let him say those three words that would melt the last of the ice. Sadly, people had heard of the great grey rabbit, holding a beautiful girl in a broken down lair, and came to free the girl. The rabbit, tired of life without his princess, let the villagers kill him, as long as he could die with his princess. And, no longer having the need for pride, he was able to say to the frozen princess, 'I love you'. The villagers ran in terror as the ice cracked, the princess finally free from her prison, but with her love dead at her feet."

"No!" whined the kits, snuggled up in their blankets, staring up at Jack. "The bunny can't die!"

"Let me finish the story." Said Jack. "Once again the Moon appeared, and offered a deal. He would bring back the bunny if the princess traded the form the bunny had fallen in love with. The princess agreed, and the Moon colored her long hair white, her brown eyes blue and her rosy skin pale as death, lips blue and touch cold as ice as the bunny's wounds healed and he opened his eyes, seeing the princess in her new form, bleached of all life to give back his. The princess felt his shiver when she touched his paw, and began to cry. She couldn't touch him, or she'd make him cold. Then the bunny smiled at her and said 'good thing I got all this fur' and pulled her into a hug in the moon light, and they lived happily ever after. The end." Hunter was already asleep on Jack while Joy was nodding off, clapping sleepily at the story.

"Alright ya little ankle biters." Said Aster, entering and picking up Joy and Hunter. "Time to get to bed. North won't come unless both of ya are asleep in bed."

"Night night Mommy." Yawned Joy, snuggling into Aster's fur.

"I'll bring ya some hot cocoa on my way back." He said, kissing Jack's forehead.

"Love you." Sighed Jack, kissing Aster's nose. Aster ignored the snickers coming from the observing North, grinning as a yeti dragged him down to the sleigh port. Aster quickly tucked the kits into bed, and waved as North sped off into the night. As promised, he stopped in the kitchen for Jack's hot cocoa, grabbing some eggnog for himself.

"Oi Snowflake! Got yer-" the Pooka dropped both glasses as he saw Jack's chair vacant. He must have yelled too, because soon Tooth and Sandy were there, a few yetis and Mrs. Clause bringing up the rear.

"Whoa, what's wrong Bunny?!" demanded Tooth, fluttering about. With a gasp she realized Jack was gone. "Where's Jack?!" A window slammed above the fire place, all eyes widening.

"Oh no, no, no." panicked Aster, ears twitching nervously. "His powers tire him out! If he gets into trouble or-MiM forbid the kits come when he's out there, alone-" Sandy slapped him, bringing the sharp Pooka back to his wits. Tooth quickly volunteered to search the rafters of the building, Sandy volunteering for perimeter duty while Aster, Mrs. Clause and the yetis turned the stronghold upside down looking for the winter spirit. Before long the entire building had been combed, Jack nowhere to be found. Tooth came up empty and, after hours of searching, Sandy returned empty handed, sending Aster into a fresh fit of paranoia.

"-the weather is horrible! If he gets attacked by a mangy old wolf he's done for! And the twins?! What happens if he-" Aster fell to the floor, dream sand above his head as Sandy rolled his eyes, pictures flashing above his head.

"Your right." Said Tooth. "Jack probably needs some alone time. He'll be back before we know it."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Where's Mommy?" asked Joy, looking about the globe room for her absent Mother. North was looking anxious as well, none of the guardians having got much sleep, despite Sandy's best efforts.

"We don't know." Said Aster, hugging both his children. "Don't worry, we'll-" a loud noise came from the halls, the yetis perking up.

"Door bell." Said North. "Who calling on Christmas?!" The group moved to the door, the yetis pulling open the large oak panels. There, vines trembling with cold, was Mother Nature, cradling a sleeping Jack Frost in her vines.

"I believe this is yours, Aster." She said, giving him a look. "Here I was, here to bring those two a little something, when I fond a peculiar little lump in the snow. Who knew seasonal spirits had nesting instincts?" Snuggled up in the blanket Jack had with him the night before were two tiny kits, sleeping peacefully in their Mother's arms. Mother Nature gently handed the three to Aster, who looked at the winter spirit in total shock.

"So THAT where he went!" chuckled North. "Tell Nature, how old kits?"

"Born roughly two am this morning." She said with a nod. "Figures. Easter's kids born on Christmas!" The laughter around him roused Jack, blue eyes fluttering open to see grey fur.

"Hi Kangaroo." He mumbled.

"What the Hell were ya-" began Aster, before feeling one of the kits squirm against him. Both had green eyes and calico patched fur, completely identical.

"You're squishing Emma." Complained Jack, adjusting the kit on the right.

"Where did you go?" asked Tooth, fluttering over Jack as Aster carried him to the globe room, the entourage behind them.

"I just needed to be in the snow. I got the urge and I went, found a comfortable spot and they just came." The kit on the left squeaked, sneezing on Tooth's tail feathers. "Awe, Rose likes you." He cooed, smiling at the little kit. Aster stared at the twins, the yetis fetching a big bassinette and setting it next to the couch Aster laid Jack on. Tenderly Jack settled the kits in the bassinette, letting the newborns grip his fingers in their paws.

"So, you name them?" asked North. Jack pointed to the one on the left.

"Her name is Rose, after my little sister." Said Jack, Rose sneezing cutely while watching Tooth. "And she is Emma." Emma was fast asleep, ear twitching. Joy and Hunter wormed their way up, and looked curiously into the bassinette.

"Who's that Mommy?" asked Hunter, looking at the twins.

"They're yer new sisters." Said Aster.

"Cute…" cooed Joy, until Rose yanked on her ear, making her squeal in shock and the newborn giggle. Hunter smiled.

"I like her already." Joy gave him a sour look while the adults laughed. Soon, though, Hunter and Joy were distracted by gifts. As they ripped open the wrapping on their many presents, Aster and Jack marveled over their twins, Jack snuggling into Aster's fur.

"Sorry I scared you." Murmured Jack. Aster pecked him on the cheek and grinned.

"Bloody Oath ya scared me!" he huffed. "I hate it when ya just vanish! But…"

"Ya wouldn't love me any other way." Giggled Jack in a horrendous Aussie accent.

"Sadly." Teased Aster. "But I can live with it." Jack laughed, kissing his mate on the cheek, the two ignoring the rest of the world for a brief moment, neither seeing the blush on Tooth's face and raging nose bleed Mother Nature was nursing. Sandy sent them a questioning look, and Tooth giggled sheepishly.

"Tumblr, Sandy." She said. "That's all you need to know."


	9. Nick: Chapter 1

"Aster~! That tickles!" giggled Jack, Aster sniffing his neck and shoulders, the two curled up in bed. Jack was exhausted, the Pooka's unpredictable season (This time, a two year gap and in July instead of February) taking it's toll on him. North took the kids (and slipped copious amounts and types of birth control into every room in the burrow save the children's rooms via annoying elf and bribed egglet) so they could have the three months in peace.

"Sorry Snowflake." Purred Aster, holding Jack tightly. "Spiking again."

"Already?" sighed Jack. "We just finished an hour ago."

"Sorry." Jack gasped as paws ran down his body, separating his thighs.

"It's fine." Murmured Jack, running his cold fingers through Aster's neck fur. "Can't help it. Rut's a Bitch, huh?" Jack moaned as Aster licked the bruising love bites, teasing the tender flesh. Jack felt slick warmth run down his thighs as he straddled Aster, a habit they had adopted when Aster was in season to prevent the larger Pooka being too rough on the winter spirit.

"Well, we don't need lube." Chuckled Aster, seeing the white trail running down Jack's thigh. Jack huffed.

"You are SO lucky I'm on the pill." Huffed Jack, grinding against Aster's painfully hard erection. "MiM, I'm so full I LOOK pregnant." Jack moaned as Aster ran a paw over the taut, sensitive skin of his stomach, the slight pressure forcing more cum out.

"It's a good look on ya." Chuckled Aster, pressing harder until Jack let out a low groan, his stomach flat and a mess of white matting Aster's fur and soaking the sheets.

"We're waiting until-oh!-Emma and Ro-ooh-se turn five before we even th-Ieee-nk of another kit." Jack was barely able to think as Aster licked and nipped at his chest. "Fuck, Aster!"

"Ya like that Snowflake?" Aster licked Jack's left nipple, the pink bud swollen from stimulation.

"Your fault." Moaned Jack, Aster attacking his chest with hungry kisses, paws running over his hips and massaging his ass, Jack continuing to grind down on the Pooka. Jack reached behind him with one cool hand, rubbing Aster's throbbing cock as he positioned his hips, slowly going down on Aster. Jack felt claws dig into his hips, letting out a blissful gasp as he was filled up again. He hated to admit it, but sex with Aster was like a drug. Once you got a taste (or an overdose, like with his season) there was no going back, and he often needed that last month to wean him off it. He'd repay North later, but right now the only thing on the winter spirit's mind was his Pooka, and the feeling of their loving touches. Jack gasped as Aster thrust up into him, going in deep. Jack gasped and rolled his head back, wriggling his hips appreciatively. A little growl was all the warning he got before Aster rolled him onto his back, slamming in hard. Jack screamed, both in shock and pleasure at the rough jab to his prostate.

"GOD! Buuuuny~!" Aster's eyes were dark, and he knew whatever rational part of Aster was usually in control had been beaten, tied up, and locked deep in a closet while his more carnal counter part took control, dominating the Hell out of the winter spirit.

And FUCK he loved every second of it. Aster bit down hard onto his shoulder, immediately sucking at the wound while pounding into Jack, pale legs locked tightly around his hips. Jack gripped Aster's shoulders, bracing himself as the thrusts got harder and faster, his mind blanking out as intervals between pleasured waves shortened, blue eyes closing at the sweet sensations.

"As-Aster! Ri-Oh Fu-Ngnn! Ha-Oh!" Jack felt himself drool a bit, already at his peak. He screamed, no doubt shocking the egg golems, gasping at the feeling of hot come filling his innards.

And no way in HELL was his Pooka done with him yet. Not by a long shot. Aster licked his stomach, lapping up the sticky cum from Jack's pale white skin, earning little squeaks of encouragement from the eternal teenager. Lightly Jack shoved him off, rolling onto his hands and knees. It took no time at all for Aster to mount him, and he couldn't keep the small laugh from his voice (Or, rather, what was left of it), hitting his prostate from the first thrust.

It shouldn't surprise him. It was almost second nature, their sweet spots, to the other, and both knew how to exploit them. Jack keened, biting the sheets to try and stifle his moaning shrieks. But, Aster wasn't having it. With a feral grunt, he heaved Jack up, holding his thighs to his torso, spread in a wide V. Jack arched his back, the new position making his stomach twitch with each thrust, Aster's tip hitting his walls and making his stomach move. It was almost painful, but a good kind of pain. He was all too aware of the claws digging into his thighs, leaving angry red welts.

Just another advantage to the interspecies argument. The tickling pain was so foreign, leaving marks that took a full week to fade, stretching with him and reminding him just who he belonged too, and who belonged solely to him. Prompting the tender foreplay Aster would at least attempt during his season that ALWAYS ended in rough, angry sex, adding to the almost gone welts, scrapes and bite marks was just the icing on the cake. Jack whined, feeling Aster fill him again, falling just short of his own orgasm. He opened his mouth to argue as he hit the bed, empty and blue balled, when a strip of fabric covered his eyes, furry handcuffs locking around his wrists. Jack was pushed on his side, one leg being stretched at a ninety degree angle against a furry chest, Jack squealing again as Aster pushed in, furry paw gripping the base of his erection firmly, but not tightly.

If there was one thing to be said about E. Aster Bunnymund, he never left his mate, his Snowflake disappointed. The sound of deep, possessive growls, pants, high pitched moans and curses bounced off the bedroom walls, the gentle morning light beginning to seep in as Jack screamed his final release. Soon Aster came as well, filling up his Snowflake once more before rolling to his side, gathering the murmuring winter spirit to his chest, the worst of his rut spike over with. He had to admit, he was getting tired, not as much as Jack but still tired. Drowsily he sniffed Jack's hair, smelling, sweat, sex, cum, mint and crisp snow on the eternal teen, all hidden underneath his own scent, his mark claiming Jack for all to see.

"Alright Snowflake?" asked Aster, finding his voice after regaining control, locking away his inner animal…for now.

"I know…I know you're a rabbit, but… _wow_." Aster chuckled, licking Jack's shoulder.

"Sleep Snowflake." He murmured. "While ya can."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

"Hey Mom, are you feeling alright?" Jack was laying on the couch, feeling like shit, when Hunter peered over the arm of the couch at him, green eyes wide with curiosity and dark with worry. Jack groaned and forced himself to sit up. Emma and Rose were in bed, Joy busy perfecting a detailed Ukrainian Easter Egg at the table, Hunter's blue prints and calculations ignored while he interrogated his Mother.

"Tired and sore." Sighed Jack. "Don't worry about it baby." Hunter, however was not convinced.

"Why don't ya go take a warm…cool…whatever temperature bath?" asked Hunter. "It gets Emma and Rose to relax. Joy and I can listen for them, and Dad won't be back for a few more hours at least." As much as he trusted his two eldest, Jack couldn't help but feel a pang of dread leaving them in charge of their five year old siblings. But, the prospect of a relaxing bath WAS tempting. If they needed him he was in the burrow, and the twins rarely woke up during the night (Heavy sleepers, just like their Mama).

"Ya, Dork-zilla and I can watch them." Said Joy, adding a layer of purple to the egg. "Go chill!"

"I'm not a dork!"

"Chill?" sighed Jack. "I thought I taught you better than to make temperature puns." Joy shot a devilish grin their way, obviously inherited from Jack.

"We can handle it." said Joy.

"Fine." Relented Jack. "But you two, in bed by nine and if anything goes wrong or they ask for me, you come get me."

"Scouts honor." Said Joy, saluting, almost flinging purple paint across the den. Sighing, Jack slipped to the bathroom and locked the door. He felt like a warm bath, so while the tub filled with lukewarm water, he slowly stripped. His back ached as he bent over, making him sigh. He must have slept in an odd position. He slipped into the tub, waiting for the last of the water to fill and leaned back. One great thing about having a six one mate, the tub was huge. He could lay flat in it and STILL not reach the other side with his toes. Jack dumped a bit of lavender scented bath oil in the water and rolled a towel up, turning off the water before leaning back and letting out a long sigh.

He had no idea how long he was in there, but when he glanced at the door the lights were all off outside, leaving him alone with his thoughts, all the kits asleep in bed. He sat up and gasped, the pain in his back much worse than before. He looked at the water, confused at the bluish tinge, before his eyes widened in horror.

His blood was tainting the water blue.


	10. Nick: Chapter 2

Jack began to hyperventilate, trembling with horror, mind going a mile a minute. He couldn't get up, the pain ripping through his body every time he tried to stand. Aster wouldn't be home until early morning, at LEAST seven hours away, and the kits were too young to be able to help, and he WASN'T going to traumatize them.

 _Oh MiM I'm going to die._ Somehow he managed to grab an egglet and one of the pens Aster habitually left laying around. Quickly he scrawled a message on t's white shell.

"G-go get N-North." He commanded. The egglet bowed and dashed off, wriggling out under the door. Jack bit down on a face towel, stifling any noises of pain coming from his mouth as he waited. He didn't have to wait long, as soon he heard the thunder of footsteps.

"Jack?!"

"N-North!" gasped the winter spirit, voice laced with pain and worry. North all but yanked the door off it's hinges, the burly Cossack brandishing both swords, ready for attack. North took one look at the blue tinted water and pulled off his coat, dropping the swords.

"What wrong?!" he demanded, seeing no obvious injuries. He moved to pick up Jack, but even the shift to get his hands under made the winter spirit gasp in pain and pull away.

"It hurts." Groaned Jack. He felt like throwing up, his stomach knotting painfully. The Russian nodded, and grabbed a towel, covering Jack with it while he reached into the bloody water and drained most of it, quickly replacing the water with more of the lukewarm substance, tenderly holding Jack's head up.

"It's okay." Said North, trying to be comforting. "Tooth on way. So is Sandy. Will come as soon as they can."

"What about Aster?" Jack bit his lip as his outburst made his body complain.

"He has job." Said North. "Will come soon enough. For now, we help." Jack hadn't noticed his face was flushed and hot until North started wiping cooler water over his face and forehead, worry evident in his usually wondrous blue eyes.

"…Am I going to die?" Jack knew the question was childish the moment it came out, but instead of laughing, North gave him a dead serious look.

"No." said North, gripping the winter spirit's bare shoulder. "You are immortal. You will not die. I promise." Jack groaned with pain, his legs curling up so his knees were exposed in the air. The water began to turn blue again, but much more quickly, the occasional pain turning into a constant burn. Jack could see North's pocket watch, trying to distract himself with the constant ticking of the hands, but the pain just escalated. It was now four o'clock in the morning, and the buzz of rapidly beating wings slowly filled Jack's ears, along with his own whimpers of agony. He had, after the fourth change of water, curled up with his head against North's chest, North gently murmuring comfort to Jack like a Father calming their child after a heinous nightmare.

"Oh Sweet Tooth!" fussed Tooth, not caring about soaked Feathers as she drew him into a hug. "What's wrong? You're going to be fine, okay? Aster will be back soon. Sandy's been looking for him all night." Jack barely nodded, gritting his teeth as the pain intensified. The water was almost blue again, so North pulled the plug and readied to replace it. Suddenly he stopped. Shaking his head he slowly refilled the tub, looking at Jack's lower region masked by the towel. Something was off, the shape not quite right for the human physique.

"Tooth, go get sterilized scissors and blankets." He said, lightly touching around Jack's hips and abdomen. He only filled the tub half way before turning back to Jack. "Jack, you need to lie down."

"Huh?" North tenderly guided Jack into a lying position, a bundle of towels keeping his head above water. Tooth returned with blankets and scissors, giving North a look.

"What are you doing?!" she huffed. "My baby is in PAIN North!" North ignored Tooth, rubbing calming circles on Jack's stomach.

"Close eyes." Commanded North. "Relax." Jack complied, knowing that however odd North's orders may be, it was stupid not to follow his commands. Shakily he breathed out, North calmly instructing him in his breathing.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Jack gasped, gritting his teeth with the pain, his stomach muscles twisting.

"That's it." said North. "Tooth! I say STERILIZED scissors!" The Tooth fairy rushed out, panicking over the small speck on one side of the blade, babbling about hot water.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Ice spread down the side of the tub, crackling as Jack's nails scratched at the sides. It hurt. It felt like he was trying to pass a sharp, pointy stone the size of a football through the skin of his abdomen, the pressure worse than the knife-like edges. He heard the rustling of sand as he quietly screamed. Sandy had taken the place of the towels, trickling mini doses of dream sand to him, enough to numb the pain a bit. He heard North exclaim in Russian, but the pain was almost unbearable now. So, he did the only thing that made sense to his tired, pain filled and somewhat delirious mind.

He grit his teeth and pushed hard on his stomach, pushing with his core as well, against the painful thing lodged in his stomach, tired of the unknown object causing him grief. Jack let out a strangled gasp as the pressure gave, the pain all but gone. North retrieved something from the water and he felt a dull pain, like a cut. He heard Tooth gasp, and Sandy move suddenly in surprise. He was about to ask what they were so shocked about (HAD he just passed a pointy, sharp, foot ball sized kidney stone?) when he heard faint whimpers. He opened his eyes to see North, Tooth and Sandy completely flabbergasted, a small bundle wrapped Securely in Tooth's arms while North took Jack from the water, wrapping him first in a towel and then in a warm blanket, leaving his arms free. Tooth was stammering, no words making sense.

"But-he-how…when…?!" North took the bundle as the little wails got louder, placing the bundle gently in Jack's arms. Teary green eyes and dark brown fur, almost the color of dark chocolate, stared back at him, little mouth open as little cries and whimpers came from it, tiny white paws curled up into more dark brown fur, already drying and only a bit of the fur still damp.

"But…how…?" The sentiment was definitely shared, all eyes locked on the small kit. North finally shook himself from his stupor, and picked up both Jack and the kit.

"Wait for Bunny." He commanded. Tooth and Sandy merely nodded, still mute from shock. North took Jack to his and Bunny's bedroom, not bothering to shut the door as he fitted Jack with a pair of comfortable snow-flake print pajamas. As he piled up pillows behind Jack and pulled up the duvet, he heard a noise at the door.

"Grandpa North?" Hunter rubbed his eyes sleepily, the twelve year old's well loved penguin stuffy clutched in one arm.

"Ah, it's early for little kits to be up." Chided North, trying to hide Jack. But, it was too late. Hunter was at the bed in less than a second, sniffing his half asleep Mother.

"Mama?! What happened?!"

"Surprise." Said Jack weakly, North picking up the kit and setting him on the bed to see the bundle.

"Huh?" he asked. "But, you weren't gonna have one!"

"It's rare, but happens." Said North. "Didn't know baby there."

"Is it a boy or a girl." Both guardians started.

"That, my boy, is a VERY good question."

_ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROT-ROTG_

Aster nearly flopped into the burrows, completely exhausted. He had been delayed thanks to a fight between the spirits of spring and summer, Daisy and Jesse, and was a full hour late. Not that he wouldn't like family time, but when he had been up over twenty four hours, running all over the world, he needed a nap. A good, LONG one. Which is why, when he stepped inside, he was surprised to be bombarded not by furry bunnies and a winter spirit, but an armada of feathers, Christmas scents and sand. Aster hacked as the three guardians squeezed the air out of him before releasing him, Tooth ad North talking at the same time while Sandy signed a mile a minute.

"Oi, OI!" he huffed, rubbing his temples. "Slow down ya gumbies! What's got yer knickers in a twist?!" North chuckled, and pulled Aster down the hall to his and Jack's bedroom. Joy, Hunter, Emma and Rose were all crowded around something on the bed, Jack wrapped up in the cream duvet. Aster caught coos and quiet exclamations from his kits, and he had to admit his curiosity was piqued.

"What happened to Snowflake?" The kits looked up and grinned.

"Daddy! Come look!" said Rose. Aster looked over their heads and gasped. Jack was fast asleep, and curled up with him was a little chocolate brown kit with snow white paws, wrapped up in a green swaddling blanket, also fast asleep, with one little paw gripping Jack's index finger.

"What in the-Is it alright?!" The Pooka felt worry wash away fatigue. Jack had been pregnant, and nobody had noticed. He had drank on New years and St. Patrick's day, been far more active than it was healthy and LOST weight. The kit looked fine, but…

"Baby boy healthy." Said North.

"Why didn't I notice?!"

"It happens." Said Tooth. "NOBODY noticed, not even Jack. The kit is fine and so CUTE!"

"What did he name him?"

"Nickolas." Murmured Jack, opening his eyes a bit. North shook a bit. "After North. I…don't think he'd be here if you hadn't come." Aster ran his paw through Jack's hair, calming his mate. Nickolas whimpered, and immediately calmed as Jack squeezed his paw. Tooth fluttered between the group and the couple.

"Okay everyone, these two both need their sleep." She said. "Go get your stuff; we're going to North's!" Aster and Jack both smiled gratefully as Tooth ushered everyone out, North actually tearing up while Emma and Rose cheered, Hunter, Joy and Sandy being the only sane ones and waving politely as the door shut. Within ten minutes everyone was gone. Aster settled into bed, Nickolas between them, a furry arm draping over both Jack and the newborn.

"…Ya know, this would be a good episode for that TV show." Said Jack, kissing Aster on the nose. Aster snorted, and licked his new son's head, making the kit squeak, sleepily nuzzling against his Father's snout. Jack passed out immediately, body craving sleep. Aster managed to stay awake and look at his new kit, which bore a good resemblance to his own Father. An absent thought struck him.

"This actually explains your think with crab apples, Snowflake." He chuckled. Jack snored, cool air hitting Aster's nose. He pulled up the covers and closed his eyes, completely at peace.

Sadly, he had no way of knowing it would soon come to an end.

Meanwhile, in Burgess, Jamie, Cupcake, their three year old daughter Clara, two month old son Jack and Sophie, along with the original kids of Burgess watched in horror as the last drill was carried off the truck, scientists swarming the frozen prison of Pitch black.

"What happens if they…" began Sophie, unable to finish the sentence. All winced as the first drill shrieked, tip making contact with the six-foot thick sheet of ice, small cracks breaking open as a dark energy stirred underneath the cold.

A black flame lit as golden eyes opened, sharp teeth displayed as an evil grin crossed the ashen gray face of Pitch Black.


End file.
